Le Digimon de la Peur
by Elwin
Summary: Partie 1: Voilà notre fic que nous vous proposons! C'est tout ce que nous avons écrit mais la fin sera pour plus tard, donc on vous laisse avec la 1ere partie!


L  
e  
  
D  
i  
g  
i  
m  
o  
n  
  
d  
e  
  
l  
a  
  
P  
e  
u  
r  
  
P  
a  
r  
t  
i  
e  
  
1  
  
P  
i  
p  
e  
r  
:  
  
Un nouveau jour se levait au Japon. Je me réveillai en m'étirant doucement. Programme aujourd'hui: des cours et encore des cours! Le seul avantage est que je pourrai voir ma meilleure amie Ash. Cette idée me ragaillardis et je m'empêchai de me préparer pour aller au bahut.  
  
Là-bas la première personne que j'aperçus fut Sora à son casier suivit de près par Matt. Je les rejoignis en bafouillant un bref "salut". Faut dire que n'étais pas encore très bien réveillée...  
  
-J'en connais une qui s'est pas encore rendue compte que s'est l'heure d'arrêter de rêver... déclara Sora.  
  
-Ha... Heu oui... Non mais ça va aller, assurai-je en glissant quelques affaires dans mon casier à moitié vide.  
  
-Ca j'en suis sûr que ça va aller maintenant! Regarde qui arrive!  
  
Je tournai la tête vers la direction qu'elle m'indiquait. En effet, Max arrivait de sa démarche assurée. Je fermai brutalement la porte en fer et m'empressai de partir dans la direction opposée du nouvel arrivant. Il me m'était dans tous mes états alors inutile de me faire remarquer... Il prit un air effaré en me voyant courir comme une dératé pour l'éviter. Bien sûr il n'était pas au courant de mes sentiments pour lui alors il devait se demander qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait soudainement.  
  
Finalement, après ne plus l'avoir en vue, je repris une marche normal.  
  
- Piper!  
  
Je regardai d'où provenait la voix et je découvris la seule personne que j'avais envie de voir aujourd'hui: Ashitaka.  
  
Ashitaka :  
  
Je pressai le pas pour rejoindre ma meilleure amie . C'était elle qui m'aidait à tenir le coup toute la matinée du mardi je crois ! Parce qu'on avait deux heures de maths (beurk !!!) et une heure de physique , et que nous étions dans la même classe . Heureusement que je l'ai , ma Piper , parce que sinon je serai perdue ! Après le traditionnel échange de bises , je l'observai et déclarai :  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'as les joues rouges . T'as croisé Max je paries !  
  
-Comment tu sais ?  
  
Je répondis juste par un petit sourire . Puis je changeais de conversation :  
  
-Tu m'accompagnes ? Faut que j'aille chercher des affaires dans mon casier .  
  
-Ok .  
  
En arrivant à mon casier , je l'ouvris avec un grincement de fer rouillé . J'attrapai deux livres et je m'apprêtai à les ranger dans mon sac , quand je sentis que ça remuais fort dedans !! J'ouvris ma besace , et une tête grise bien connue en émergea .  
  
-Kikou !  
  
Posant une main sur la tête de Kittymon , je la renvoyai vite fais au fond du sac . Derrière moi , Piper s'appuya sur mon épaule :  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Avec un soupir , je rouvris mon sac :  
  
-Il se passe que Kittymon a décidé de me creer des problèmes . Qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant ?  
  
Mon digimon leva vers moi ses deux grands yeux turquoises avec un air sincèrement désolé :  
  
-Pardon Ash !! 'le f'rai plus ...  
  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire . Elle est tellement mignonne ! Piper murmura pour ne pas être entendue des autres élèves :  
  
-Faut absolument la ramener chez toi parce que si le prof s'en apperçoit , ça va faire des embrouilles !  
  
On éttoufa un petit rire . "Chez moi" , c'était le pensionnat de l'école . Donc ça ne serait pas trop compliqué de remettre Kit dans la chambre ! Faudra juste se dépecher . J'enfournai les livres dans mon sac , et tournai la tête pour vérifier que personne ne nous observait . J'arrêtai mon regard : Matt était adossé à son casier pas très loin du mien , mais assez éloigné quand même pour qu'il ne remarque rien . Il discutai avec Taï . Je réprimai un sourire : il était si beau !! Ses cheveux blonds retombaient sur son visage , cachant à moitié ses yeux bleus aciers qui me faisait fondre , et lui donnait cet air rebelle que j'adorais ! Bon , d'accord , jamais je ne lui avais dis ce que je ressentais pour lui , parce que si c'est pas réciproque ça risquerait de gacher notre amitié . Il n'y a qu'à Piper que j'en avais parlé . Je savais que ma meilleure amie garderai ce secret . Je sais pas combien de temps je suis rester à le contempler , mais lorsque Piper m'apella je sursautai :  
  
-Ash ? T'es là ou t'es sur ton nuage ? On ferai mieux de se dépécher .  
  
Je refermai brusquement le casier . Au bruit , Matt se tourna vers moi et m'adressa un sourire . Je lui répondai puis détournai vivement la tête en rougissant . Oh la la , pour la discrétion c'est raté ! Je vis Piper me regarder avec un sourire amusé .  
  
Piper:  
  
-Toujours la même Ash! plaisantai-je.  
  
-Oh ça va! Epargne moi tes commentaires! rugit Ash mais gentiment. D'abord, tu n'es pas plus douée que moi.  
  
-Douée?  
  
-Je te signale au passage que Sora est au courant pour Max et toi alors c'est que n'a pas du être très discrète.  
  
-Ouai, tu marques un point je l'avoue. Mais à part elle et toi personne n'est courant, c'est déjà pas mal! Bon dépêche toi si tu veux qu'on est le temps de déposer Kit!  
  
-Façon c'est pas bien grave si on arrive en retard. Les math! Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire? s'exclama Ash en le levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
-Oh je suis sûr que les "Matt" ça t'interresse.  
  
-Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher de la sortir celle la j'en suis persuadée!  
  
Elle me donna un petit coup sur l'épaule et couru en direction des chambres de pension. Je la suivi et quelques minutes après que la sonnerie est retentit nous étions dans sa chambre. Ash força Kit à sortir de son sac et celle ci sauta sur le lit à mon amie. Bien sûr elle se plaignit du mauvais traitement qu'on réservait aux animaux mais Ash lui cloua le bec en lui promettant une balade sur la plage si elle restait calme.  
  
Après ça, nous arrivâmes avec 10 minutes de retard en cours de math. Et pendant deux heures nous fûmes forcer de faire des calculs avec des lettres. Je ne m'y retrouvais pas avec tout ces x et y!!! Heureusement je réussis à tuer le temps avec Ashitaka! Et quand la sonnerie retentit enfin, nous eûmes le droit à un quart d'heure de pause.  
  
Dans la cour, on retrouva Sora, Matt, Izzy et Max. Ce dernier me lança un sourire qui me fit carrément fondre sur place. Heureusement Ash ne le remarqua pas: elle était en grande conversation avec Matt.  
  
Et ensuite direction la physique! Nous fîmes le trajet avec Matt et Max et car ils étaient dans la même classe et ils avaient science dans la salle juste à côté. Avant de rentrer, Yamato nous fit un clin d'oeil en guise de bonne chance et Ash manqua tomber à la renverse. Je poussai un soupir et rentrai dans la pièce. Progamme du cours: exercice noté!! Je failli étrangler le prof! Après l'heure, c'était le moment d'aller déjeuner nos casse croûte. A la sorti de physique, Max nous proposa de manger ensemble. Je ne pus répondre à cause de l'émotion et Ash s'empressa de la faire à ma place:  
  
-Oh, bien sûr ça nous ferai plaisir!  
  
On s'installa sous un arbre et on sortit le nécessaire pour se rassasié. J'étais contente car on était que tout les quatre: Matt, Ash, Max et moi. Ca serait encore mieux si on était entre couple. Mais faut pas rêver!  
  
-Berk. Sandwiches à la tomate! s'écoeura Matt après avoir mordu dedans. J'ai horreur de la tomate! Il faudra que je le rappelle à mon père! Qui le veut??  
  
Il le tendit instectivement à Ashitaka et elle le prit doucement, le regard fixé à l'endroit où Yamato avait mordu dedans. C'est pas de l'amour c'est de l'obsession!! Elle le porta à sa bouche et le mangea en faisant durer le moment. Je lui fis un coup de coude pour lui dire d'être plus discrète et comme si elle retrouvait ses esprits, elle reprit un rythme normal.  
  
Ashitaka :  
  
Oulà ! Heureuseument que Piper etait là ! Je sais pas ce que j'ai , ces derniers temps mais ... ça devient grave ! Mias bon , me dites pas que lorsque celui que vous aimez vous passe son sandwich dans lequel il a déjà mordu , vous seriez pas toute chose ? D'un autre côté , c'était un peu comme un baiser indirect ... Cette idée me fit monter le rouge aux joues quelques secondes . J'espèrais que les autres n'avaient rien remarqué . Apparemment , non . Ils étaient en grande discussion sur je ne sais quelle émission de télé . Moi , je repensais à ce matin . A cause de notre retard , le prof de maths nous avaient collés un exercice suplémentaire , à moi et Piper . J'avais même pas pris la peine de regarder quel genre d'exo c'était . Surement un dur , et comme je suis nulle en maths , pour moi ça allait encore être la galère . Pivotant lgèrement , je me tournai vers mon sac et l'ouvris pour regarder ce que j'avais à faire . Je ne pus m'empêcher de grommeler :  
  
-C'est pas vrai ! Encore ça !  
  
Un exercice en trois parties -autant dire une demi page du livre - sur les identités remarquables . Une leçon qui datait du début de l'année et que , forcément , j'avais complètement oubliée ! De toute manière , j'y comprenais rien . Vous pourriez me mettre un livre de portuguais entre les mains que je comprendrais plus ! Pourtant j'en parle pas un traître mot (-_- ') ! Je poussai un soupir éxaspéré .  
  
Je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes épaules , et quelqu'un s'appuya sur mon dos .  
  
-Qu'est qu'il y a ? me demanda Matt .  
  
Même si c'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce geste , ça me troubla un court instant . Je lui montrait l'exo :  
  
-Je sens que je vais prendre double dose quand ce foutu prof verra que j'ai pas réussi à faire celui-là !  
  
-T'inquiètes , je t'aiderai à le faire , ok ? me murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille .  
  
-Merci , lui répondit-je sur le même ton . Mais t'es sur que ça te dérange pas ?  
  
Pour toute réponse , il m'embrassa rapidement sur la joue , puis repartit s'assoir à sa place . Moi , je restai presque sans bouger . J'étais très surprise ! Pour masquer ma gêne , le temps de reprendre mes esprits , je tournai les pages du livre , puis le rangeais dans mon sac . Je jettai un coup d'oeil à Piper et je crois qu'elle avait remarqué ce qui venait de se passer . Elle me regardait d'un air confiant et hocha la tête comme pour dire :"Tu vois , ça vient tout seul" . Je lui répondit par un sourire , en espèrant de tout coeur pour elle que ça marche aussi avec Max .  
  
Après le déjeuner , on avait cours de sport . Tant mieux , ça allait me changer les idées ! Quand la sonnerie retentit , on se leva pour aller chacun dans notre salle . Les garçons avaient anglais et devaient aller aux casiers pour prendre leurs affaires . Avant qu'on se sépare , Max dit à Piper :  
  
-Allez , bonne chance ! Et soit la meilleure , encore une fois !  
  
-Heu ...je ...merci , répondit mon amie en rougissant .  
  
Puis m'entrainant par le bras , elle s'exclama nerveusement :  
  
-On y va ?  
  
Avant de partir , je jettai un dernier coup d'oeil à Yamato . Il m'adressa un sourire du genre " je-sais-que-je-te-fais-de-l'effet " . Il était trop mignon !!!  
  
Dans les vestiaires , pendant qu'on se changeait -enfin que Piper se changeait parce que moi j'avais mis mes affaires de sport directement ce matin- , et tout en essayant d'attacher mes cheveux pour ne pas être génée , je glissai à mon amie :  
  
-T'as vu que Max te trouve super en sport ! C'est un bon début ça !  
  
-Oui ... mais j'aimerais que ça aille un peu plus vite . T'as de la chance toi !  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Fais pas l'innocente ... Matt t'as bien embrassée tout à l'heure , non ? me taquina-t-elle .  
  
-Chut , moins fort !  
  
Je ne voulais surtout pas que d'autres nous entendent . Sur un ton plus bas , je répondai à Piper :  
  
-D'abord , c'est juste un petit baiser sur la joue , rien de plus . Et puis , si déjà tu rougis dès que Max t'adresse la parole , tu vas tomber dans les pommes si il t'embrasse !  
  
-Oh , ça va ! grommela-t-elle .  
  
Je passai un bras autour de ses épaules . Elle avait l'air plutôt triste . Je n'avais pas l'intention de la blesser . Honteuse de mon attitude , j'essayai de me racheter :  
  
-Piper , excuse-moi ...je suis vraiment désolée , je voulais pas être méchante . C'est juste que ça me chamboule un peu tout ça , je m'attendais pas du tout à ça avec Matt , ça m'a complètement retournée ! J'ai une idée : Tu veux pas venir avec Kittymon et moi sur la plage ce soir ? J'ai prévue de l'emmener faire une balade à cheval . Ca nous changera les idées, ok?  
  
Piper:  
  
-D'accord! acceptai-je. J'adore me promener à cheval en plus!  
  
Ce que j'aimais particulièrement chez Ash, c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'elle faisait une gaffe elle savait comment la réparer et après impossible de lui en vouloir encore! Un peu comme Kit sauf qu'Kitty, elle utilise les yeux doux en clignant les paupières. Un truc qui vous fait fondre quoi! Nous nous rendîmes dans une salle de sport comme un gymnase où notre professeur Mr Tushimiato nous expliqua:  
  
-Aujourd'hui ça va être un cours particulier parce qu'en faite on aura un problème d'heure. La première on fera comme d'habitude mais la deuxième il y'aura une autre classe avec vous et on fera de la lutte mais les classes mélangées.  
  
Mon c?ur se serra: Matt et Max avait une heure de sport en commun avec nous c'était peut-être de leur classe qu'il sagissait. Ash en était venu à la même conclusion car je la vis me jeter un coup d'oeil qui disait tout.  
  
Pendant qu'on aidait à mettre les tatamis, j'en profitai pour parler à Ashitaka:  
  
-C'est pas possible! m'exclamai-je. Tu crois qu'on va tomber dans la classe de.  
  
-Max et Matt? continua-t-elle en me coupant la parole. Je ne crois pas j'en suis sûr!! Ils ont anglais et ensuite deux heures de sport!  
  
-On aura l'occasion de les voirs ruisselants de sueur. Non faut que j'arrête là! m'ordonnai-je.  
  
-Façon tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de te ridiculiser: Max te trouve superbe en sport! Moi en revanche j'espère que devant Matt je ne vais pas faire n'importe quoi.  
  
Pas très rassurées, on entama la première heure de lutte. A la seconde, un autre prof entra dans le gymnase suivit d'une classe déjà en tenu de sport. Ash failli s'évanouir en voyant les deux garçons.  
  
-Oh non, c'est pas possible! gémis-je.  
  
-Il faut être relax, déclara Ashitaka. je me détends et tout se passera bien.  
  
Elle prit une grande inspiration et le cours débuta à nouveau:  
  
-Alors pour commencer si on faisait un jeu? proposa Mr Tushimiato. Les deux classes s'affrontent. Mettez vous face à face.  
  
Nous exécutâmes et ont forma deux lignes face à face. Notre professeur nous demanda de choisir un numéro discrètement et les adversaires en firent de même. Le jeu consistait à appeler un numéro et la personne qui correspondait dans chaque équipe à celui-ci, devait venir au milieu et essayer de plaquer l'adversaire plus de 5 secondes à terre. Un peu comme le béret! J'avais une chance sur 26 de tomber sur le même numéro que Max.  
  
Le jeu commença les numéro se succédaient sans que ce soit le mien ni celui de Ash. Malheureusement ni Matt ni Max n'avaient été appelé.  
  
-Le 12!  
  
Ashitaka s'avança au milieu et. Yamato en fit de même! Je la vit rougir et un instant après pâlir. Je croisai les doigts. Ils firent le salut et ça commença. Matt attrapa les bras d'Ash et essaya de la faire basculer sur le côté ( car notons qu'en lutte on est à genoux au début). Mais elle se débattit et réussit à nouer ses bras autour de lui. Je ne sais pas s'il se laissa faire ou non mais en tout cas il tomba allongé sur les tatamis et Ash se mit à califourchon sur Luis pour l'empêcher de se relever.  
  
-1. 2. 3. 4. 5! Ashitaka est la vainceur!  
  
Ils se serrèrent la main et je pus apercevoir Matt murmurer un "bravo" à mon amie. Son visage était éclairé d'une lueur de joie et quand elle me rejoignit elle essaya de parler mais elle faisait que bégayer. De toute façon elle n'aurai pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car.  
  
-Le 22!  
  
Max s'avança. Oh non. J'en fis de même en essayant de paraître naturelle même si mon c?ur battait à 100 à l'heure. On se salua et. c'est parti!  
  
Je ne pourrai pas vous décrire le combat car j'étais dans un état second et je ne savais pas trop ce que je faisais. J'étais tellement chamboulée que j'avais des nausées de plus en plus forte. Tout au tour de moi n'existait pas. Il n'y avait que Max et moi. Tout fut confus puis au bout d'un moment Max arrêta d'essayer de me plaquer au sol et au lieu de ça il me soutenu à moitié. Une voix lointaine me parvint:  
  
-Monsieur! Je crois qu'elle ne se sent pas bien!  
  
La sienne.  
  
Des dizaine de visages imprécis se penchèrent au dessus de moi dont celui de Ash. J'essayai en un ultime effort de me lever et je titubai jusqu'au toilettes au je vomis tout mon repas de midi.  
  
Ashitaka :  
  
J'avais suivi le combat entre Piper et Max d'un air amusé , mais là ça n'allait vraiment plus . Je la suivit -avec l'autorisation du prof- jusqu'aux toilettes . Elle était vraiment très pâle .  
  
-Ca va ? demandais-je .  
  
-Un peu mieux . Mais j'ai vomi .  
  
Elle fit un faible sourire .  
  
-Je crois que c'est ce combat avec Max ...  
  
Je laissai échapper un sifflement .  
  
-Ben dis donc ma vieille , ça devient grave ! T'es trop émotive ! Bon , allez , viens .  
  
Je l'emmenai se passer de l'eau sur le visage et elle reprit petit à petit des couleurs .  
  
-Tu es sure que ça va aller ? Tu devrez arrêter le sport maintenant , il ne reste qu'un quart d'heure de toute façon .  
  
-Tu as peut être raison . Je crois bien que de toute façon , je peux pas me risquer à un autre combat avec Max , ou je vais m'évanouir ! dit-elle en souriant .  
  
Je roulais de yeux éffrayés:  
  
-Tu crois qu'on va repasser ??  
  
On retourna dans la salle de sport . Avant que je ne rejoigne les rangs , Piper me demanda :  
  
-Dis , c'est toi , ou Matt t'as laissée gagner ?  
  
J'eus une grimace amusée :  
  
-Ben non , c'est moi, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Le karaté , ça aide même en lutte !  
  
Je pratiquai le karaté et le bozendo en cours option . Quand je lui rapellait ça , Piper éclata de rire car l'idée que je prenais un cours en option ou j'étais la seule fille l'amusait . Moi au contraire je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les arts martiaux sont classés comme sports de "garçon" . La voir rire me régaillardie :  
  
-Tu vas mieux à ce que je vois ! Ouf , tu m'as fais vraiment peur tout à l'heure ! Bon , j'y retourne !  
  
Je me glissai à nouveau dans les rangs , pas très rassurée , parce que j'avais peur de repasser . Mais le dernier quart d'heure de cours s'écoula sans rien de spécial . Puis notre dernier cours -japonais- se passa sans que je m'en rende compte . Pourquoi les cours qu'on aime passe trop vite et ceux qu'on déteste très lentement ?  
  
Il était 16H45 , et la sonnerie de fin des cours retentit . Matt , Max et Sora vinrent nous retrouver avant de sortir du collège . Max se précipita vers Piper :  
  
-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète .  
  
-Oui , ne t'en fais pas , répondit mon amie . Merci .  
  
Je constatai que ses joues n'avaient rosies que légèrement . " Tant mieux , elle se contrôle beaucoup mieux !" pensais-je , heureuse pour Piper . Sora se tourna vers moi et me demanda :  
  
-Vous faîtes quoi maintenant ?  
  
-On a prévu une balade à cheval sur la plage , répondis-je . Vous voulez venir ?  
  
-Merci , mais je peux pas , refusa Sora . Une autre fois j'espère !  
  
-Moi , je veux bien , s'exclama Matt .  
  
-Moi aussi , dit Max .  
  
On allait encore se retrouver tout les quatres ! On décida de se retrouver à cinq heures et demi au centre équestre de la plage . Puis , pendant que les autres rentraient se changer chez eux , je prit la direction du pensionnat . Dans ma chambre , je trouvai Kitty en train de dormi sur mon lit . Je l'effleurai de ma main . Elle se réveilla en baillant , s'étira , puis me questionna :  
  
-Quelle heure qu'il est ?  
  
-On dit "quelle est IL est" , et il est cinq heures si tu veux tout savoir . On a rendez-vous dans une demi-heure alors dépêches-toi .  
  
-Hé ! protesta mon digimon . Je suis prête moi ! Va plutôt enfiler un jean et tes chaps , si tu monte à cheval !  
  
-Comment t'as deviné ?  
  
-Ca , reprit Kit en éclatant de rire . Te connaissant , t'aime trop les chevaux pour laisser filer une occasion pareille , sans compter que tu viens de recevoir ton argent de poche ! -Sacrée Kit ! Tu m'étonneras toujours !  
  
On arrivait au centre équestre avec dix minutes d'avance . J'en profitai pour demander au responsable de me réserver quatres chevaux . Piper et les garçons arrivèrent peu de temps après .  
  
Piper avait une superbe jument palomino pour monture , Matt un étalon alezan , Max un grand hongre bai , et moi j'avais hérité d'un jeune cheval pie alezan . Quant nous nous mîmes en selle , je vis rapidement que Matt se tenait très bien à cheval .  
  
-Tu montes souvent ? demandais-je , éttonnée .  
  
-Oui , sur Garurumon ! répondit-il en riant . Non , sinon quand j'étais plus jeune et avant que mes parents se séparent , on vivaient dans un maison et on avait un poney TK et moi .  
  
-Ah , je comprends mieux .  
  
Jusqu'à six heures ,la plage acceuillait encore des promeneurs , donc on ne pouvait pas allerexcéder le petit trot . Mais elle fut vite déserte . Piper proposa qu'on parte au petit galop . Kit adorait ça , et moi aussi . Elle escalada l'encolure de mon cheval pour se poser entre ses deux oreilles et mieux profiter de la course . J'observai Matt . Moi , je me débrouillais bien en équitation mais ce n'était rien comparé à lui ! Il était complètement en osmose avec sa monture . Et il était si beau ... Lorsque nous nous remîmes au pas , Max annonça :  
  
-Je dois rentrer maintenant . Désolé , mais j'ai un truc important à faire . Tu rentre avec moi , Piper ?  
  
Je vis l'étonnement se peindre sur le visage de mon amie . Elle se tourna vers moi . J'avais vite comprit que Max n'avait rien de bien spécial à faire , sinon il n'aurait pas voulu que Piper écourte sa balade pour rien . J'adressai un bref hochement de tête à mon amie pour l'encourager .  
  
-Heu ...d'accord , Max . Si tu veux .  
  
Avant de partir , elle me jeta un dernier regard , et je lui répondit par un grand sourire . "Fonce , Piper ! " pensais-je . En espèrant qu'elle ne fasse pas de crise comme en sport . Rien qu'en y repensant , j'eus des frissons . Elle m'avait fichu une sacrée trouille ! J'avais eu tellement peur pour elle !  
  
-Bon , nous voilà tout les deux ... murmura Matt .  
  
Mince , c'est vrai !! J'y avais même pas pensé !  
  
-Hé , m'oubliez pas ! On est trois ! s'exclama Kitty .  
  
-Ah oui ? répondit Yamato . Tu veux pas que je compte les chevaux aussi ? Je parlai des humains !  
  
-Tu vas voir ce que je fais aux humains qui m'embêtent moi !  
  
Elle sauta sur Matt . Mais il ouvrit les bras et l'y reçut . Puis il se mit à la chatouiller . Kit se débattait dans tous les sens en riant comme une folle :  
  
-Non ...haha ....non ! A...arrêtes c'est ...c'est pas ...haha ...c'est pas du jeu !! Pitiééé !!!  
  
-Tu fais moins la maligne maintenant ! s'écria mon ami . Bon allez , je suis gentil .  
  
Il la lacha , et Kittymon vint se blottir contre moi . Elle m'adressa un faux regard furieux :  
  
-Pourquoi tu l'as laissé me torturer ?  
  
-Oh , pauvre petite chérie ! répondis-je sur un ton faussement désolé . Ca a du être affreux , quelle torture !  
  
Mon cheval piaffa tout à coup . Resserant l'éreinte sur les rênes , je lui parlait d'une voix douce :  
  
-Là , calmes-toi .  
  
-Il est jeune , c'est pour ça , dit Yamato . Il est fougueux , il a besoin de se dépenser ! Allez , suis-moi ! s'exclama-t-il en partant au grand galop .  
  
Je lançais le mien dèrrière lui mais pas aussi vite .  
  
-Yam , attends ! Je monte pas aussi bien que toi !  
  
-Laisse-toi faire , ça va tout seul !  
  
Je redonnai du mou aux rênes et dessérait les jambes . Répondant à ces signes , mon cheval partit au grand galop . Finalement , c'était pas si dur ! Je me levait sur mes étriers , et inclinait mon buste en parallèle à l'encolure de ma monture . Mieux équilibré grâce à cette position , le cheval accéléra encore et dépassa celui de Matt .  
  
-Wahou , c'est génial ! m'écriais-je .  
  
On fit la course jusqu'à la masse de rochers qui s'avançait dans la mer , et finalement on arrivait exaeco .  
  
-C'était super ! m'exclamais-je .  
  
-Tu vois , t'avais aucune raison d'avoir peur ! répondit Matt . On rentre ?  
  
-Doucement alors . Je crois qu'ils sont fatigués , dis-je en désignant les chevaux .  
  
Je savais bien que ce n'était pas le cas , et Matt aussi . Mais il ne fit aucune objection , il paraissait même plutôt content . Le soleil se couchait sur la mer . C'était assez romantique , je dois dire .  
  
Kittymon s'endormit au début du retour . Je murmurai :  
  
-C'était vraiment cool comme balade . Tu penses pas ?  
  
-Si , répondit Yamato . Surtout à partir du moment où on était tout les deux .  
  
Je rougis légèrement . Allez Ash ! De toute manière , qu'est-ce que je risque ?  
  
-Oui , moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé .  
  
Je lui souris , et il en fit de même . Il ajouta :  
  
-Tu sais , j'apprécies de plus en plus les moments où l'on est que tout les deux , même si c'est pas souvent .  
  
-On en profite mieux comme ça ... Moi aussi j'adores être avec toi ...  
  
Ma timidité avait disparue , je me sentais bien . "Je me demande comment ça s'est passée entre Max et Piper ? Aussi bien j'espère"  
  
Piper:  
  
Alors que Max et moi s'éloignâmes d'Ash et Matt, on commença le trajet pour rentrer chez nous à cheval.  
  
-Tu sais, j'ai eu peur pour toi en sport. confessa Max.  
  
-Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas voulu. Je devais être ridicule non? m'inquiétai-je.  
  
-Arrête de dire ça. Je te trouve géniale et quoi qu'il puisse arriver tu ne seras jamais ridicule à mes yeux.  
  
S'il savait seulement que j'étais dingue de lui. Qu'il me rendait de plus en plus amoureuse de jours en jours.  
  
On continua à marcher au pas le long d'un sentier bordant la plage. L'air se rafraîchissait peu à peu venant même à être extrèmement agréable. Je ne faisais que regarder Max avec sa silhouette d'athlète, ses yeux d'un marron qui vous rappelait l'automne, ses cheveux noirs, ses lèvres qui n'attendaient que le moment où les miennes viendraient se poser dessus pour un baiser langoureux tant attendu.  
  
-Je suis contente que tu sois venu te balader avec nous, avouai-je.  
  
-Oui moi aussi, j'aime sentir ta présence à côté de moi, confia Max.  
  
Je voulu lui répondre tout ce que j'avais sur le c?ur, lui dire combien je l'aimais mais je jugeai que c'était encore trop tôt et qu'il fallait que j'attende encore peu même si mon c?ur me poussait au contraire.  
  
-Moi aussi. me contentai-je de dire.  
  
Le reste du trajet se passa trop vite à mon goût mais il nous tardait de rentrer car après le beau couché de soleil, des nuages étaient apparus et un orage menaçait sans cesse à cause du tonnerre. Nous nous empressâmes de rendre les chevaux au centre équestre puis on commença les quelques kilomètres qui nous séparaient de chez nous. Mais une goutte, puis deux, puis des centaines commençèrent à tomber et ce fut l'averse. Les rues étaient désertes et nous étions que tous les deux à courir comme des fous pour arriver à l'abri. Max avait rabattu sa veste au dessus de sa tête et moi je fus mouillé en quelques minutes. Les éclair se firent de plus en plus violent et la pluie tomba avec plus de hardiesse qu'avant. Quand nous passâmes devant un arrêt de bus, Max me prit la main et m'entraîna à l'abri dans celui-ci. Au fond de moi même, je jubilais car ça ne ferai que durer le moment où on était que tous les deux. D'ailleurs avait-il fait exprès?  
  
-Il valait mieux s'abriter, expliqua-t-il en s'asseillant à côté de moi.  
  
Je ramenai mes genoux jusqu'à ma poitrine et je frissonai: mes vêtements étaient trempés.  
  
-Tu as froid? s'inquiéta Max en commençant à enlever sa veste.  
  
Il me la posa sur les épaules en me frictionnant le dos puis il m'invita à venir me réchauffer contre lui. Mon c?ur s'accéléra mais je réussis à me contrôler et je me rapprochai de lui puis je me plaçai entre ses jambes. Là, je penchai légèrement la tête en arrière et vint la poser sur son torse. Il passa ses bras autour de moi et là je fus comme au paradis. J'étais entouré de la présence de Max, j'étais dans son univers, dans sa chaleur, dans son odeur. Je fermai les yeux et espérai de toute mon âme que la pluis ne s'arrête jamais. Il posa un baiser sur ma tempe mais pas un baiser comme vous le pensez, pas une bise si vous préférez. Il avait pressé ses lèvres entrouvertes contre ma peau et m'avait embrassé la tempe avec tant de douceur que je suis incapable vous décrire quoi que ce soit. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est: je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime.  
  
Sa main glissa doucement sur mon bras et elle vint sur la mienne. Je sentis ses doigts qui m'invitaient à la saisir et c'est ce que je fis. Malgrès le froid, une douce chaleur intérieure m'envahit. Etait-ce à lui sa manière de me déclarer son amour? Je ne crois pas. J'en parlerai à Ash.  
  
J'ignore combien de temps on est resté comme ça pendant que la pluie tombait mais quand elle s'arrêta nous étions toujours dans la même position. Pendant tout ce temps j'étais un peu tendu car je n'avais pas l'habitude mais après Max avait réussi à me détendre grâce au rythme de sa respiration, à sa main dans la mienne. J'avais beau prier intérieurement pour que l'averse ne cesse pas mais elle s'arrêta quand même.  
  
Lentement on se leva presque avec regret puis on continua le reste de chemin qu'il nous manquait. Nul ne disait un mot. On se contentait d'avancer en silence pour savourer le peu de temps qu'il nous restait ensemble. Enfin je dis ça mais ça n'est peut-être pas réciproque pour Max. Dire qu'il y avait à peine cinq minutes j'étais dans ses bras bien au chaud. La chaleur que j'avais resenti tout à l'heure n'était plus présente et je recommençai de nouveau à avoir froid malgrès sa veste.  
  
Le temps passa trop vite et je fus déjà devant chez moi. Je rendis le vêtement à Max:  
  
-Tiens et merci. murmurai-je.  
  
-Ca n'est rien, déclara-t-il.  
  
Il y'eut un silence puis Max me posa une main sur la joue et m'embrassa l'autre comme il l'avait fait auparavant sur ma tempe. Je fermai les yeux en savourant le contact de sa langue sur ma peau puis quand il s'écarta j'avais encore les jambes qui flageolaient.  
  
-A demain, chuchota-t-il avant de partir.  
  
Je le suivis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne au coin d'une rue. Je passai ma main sur ma joue à l'endroit où il m'avait embrassé. Elle était encore humide.  
  
Quand je me couchai, je croyais avoir vécu un rêve trop beau pour exister. Et en plus j'avais découvert une sensation nouvelle que je n'avais encore jamais resenti: cette chaleur qui trône dans votre corps et qui vous fait hérissé la racine des cheveux en vous donnant de délicieux frissons agréables.  
  
Cette nuit fut peuplée de songes agréables. Mais il fallait que je me fasse à l'idée que tout ce qui s'était passé ne voulait peut-être rien dire.  
  
Ashitaka :  
  
Après avoir ramenés le chevaux au centre équestre , nous nous sommes dépéchés de rentrer , car les nuages se faisaient menaçants . Matt me sourit :  
  
-Je te raccompagnes .  
  
-D'accord , si tu veux .  
  
Au fond de moi , j'étais très contente car ça ne faisait que ralonger le temps avant notre séparation . Nous marchions vite , au cas où la pluie tomberait . Peine perdue . Il se mit à pleuvoir des trombes d'eau . Nous nous sommes mis à courir en riant . Au bout d'un moment , éssouflée , j'attrapais Matt par le bras et le stoppai :  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il , étonné .  
  
-Rien . C'est juste que maintenant , on est complètement trempé , alors courir ne fera plus aucune différence .  
  
-Tu as raison .  
  
On a donc marché sous la pluie jusqu'au collège . Avant de nous séparer , nous nous sommes abrités sous le porche .  
  
-Bon , eh bien ...merci . J'ai passé un super moment avec toi , dis-je .  
  
-Moi au ....  
  
A ce moment-là , un éclair zébra le ciel et fut immédiatement suivit d'un coup de tonnerre . Instinctivement , je me jettai dans les bras de mon ami et me serrai contre lui . Non ...Pas ça ...  
  
-Ash ... murmura-t-il en refermant ses bras autour de moi . Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
  
-L'orage , répondis-je , la voix nouée .  
  
Les larmes m'étaient montées aux yeux, mais je m'efforçai de les contenir . Lentement , la voix brisée , j'expliquai .  
  
-Il y a eu un énorme orage le jour où maman ...est ...morte ... Je suppose que cette peur vient de là ... Désolée , finissais-je en m'écartant de lui .  
  
Je me sentais un peu honteuse d'avoir réagie comme ça . D'un autre côté , je m'étais senti si bien dans ses bras ! Un autre coup de tonerre retentit . Mes poings se crispèrent et un frisson me parcourut l'échine , mais je parvint tout de même à me controler . Yamato me regarda avec un air inquiet .  
  
-Tu es sure que ça va aller ?  
  
-Oui , ne t'en fais pas pour ça .  
  
Il sourit doucement . Lentement , il tendit un main vers mon visage et effleura du bout des doigts ma joue :  
  
-Tu es si ...  
  
La porte qui s'ouvrit derrière nous l'interrompis . C'était Kitsune , une fille qui travaillait au pensionnat du collège pour se faire un peu d'argent afin de mieux payer ses études . Elle avait 19 ans et était très sympa , d'ailleurs , c'était ma sempaï . Elle s'adressa à nous :  
  
-Il me semblait bien avoir entendu du bruit dehors . Rentrez , vous allez choper la crève .  
  
Je rougis un peu , puis me faufilait à l'intèrieur . Matt répondit :  
  
-Merci , mais je dois y aller maintenant . A demain Ash !  
  
-Oui ..A demain .  
  
Kitsune me regarda d'un air amusé :  
  
-Il est plutôt mignon ! Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu avais un petit copain !  
  
-Sempaï ! Ce n'est pas mon petit ami ... Juste un ami , balbutiais-je , génée .  
  
-Mouais ... bon allez , va te changer , le diner sera bientôt prêt .  
  
-D'accord , je ...  
  
Je m'interrompis . Une vision venait d'apparaître dans mon esprit . Les Ténèbres ...du sang ... le Digimonde .  
  
-Ash-chan , tu es sure que tu vas bien ? demanda Kitsune .  
  
-Oui ...Oui ...bégayais-je en retrouvant mes esprits . Ne t'en fais pas , sempaï .  
  
-Bon ...  
  
Je partit dans ma chambre . Je m'interrogeai sur ce que Matt avait voulu dire , avant d'être interrompu . Je me mis en pyjama et retenait mes cheveux en chignon à l'aide d'une longue pique en bois , qui était avant à ma mère . Une des rares chose qui me reste d'elle . Kittymon dormait sur mon lit , très profondément .  
  
La tête me tournait . Je m'assis sur un tabouret , en face de la glace de ma chauffeuse . Je fixai mon reflet :  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? dis-je dans un soupir .  
  
Je continuai à regarder mon reflet . J'avais aperçu quelque chose de pas normal . Derrière moi se trouvait un nuage de fumée noire . Je n'osai pas me retourner , je restai immobile . La fumée devint plus épaisse . Elle se matèrialisa . Environ deux mètres . Des épaules larges . Des longs bras terminés par des mains fortes avec de grandes griffes . Une large cicatrice rouge sur son poitrail sombre. Des yeux jaunes injectés de sang , des lèvres fines noires d'où deux canines dépassaient légèrement . Ses cheveux noires et lisse tombait sur ses épaules . Pour finir , une paire d'ailes couleur de jais , immenses . Un digimon des Ténèbres . Il ressemblait beaucoup à Myotismon . Mais ce n'était pas lui . Il avait beaucoup de charisme , il avait l'air jeune .Je me retournai vivement . Mais ...il avait disparu ! Pourtant je n'avais pas rêvé . Je fis face de nouveau à la glace . Il était là . Il eut un sourire machiavélique et rit doucement :  
  
-Oui ... tu as compris ... Je suis Deathmon .  
  
Il referma ses ailes commes un écrin , nous enveloppant tous les deux . Je portai la main à mon symbole et soufflai :  
  
-Kittymon ...  
  
Deathmon rit encore :  
  
-Ce n'est pas nécessaire ... Elle ne peut pas entendre . Il n'y a que toi et moi maintenant , continua-t-il en posant une main sur mon épaule gauche .  
  
Je le sentis , et pourtant lorsque je regardais mon épaule , il n'y avait rien .  
  
-Que voulez-vous ? murmurais-je .  
  
Il enfonça ses griffes dans mon épaule . Je serrai les dents pour résister à la douleur . De sa main droite , il saisit doucement la pique qui retenait ma chevelure et la retira . Mes cheveux tombèrent librement en cascade dans mon dos . Mon symbole ! Je savais que si je l'utilisai j'arriverais à faire quelque chose . J'approchai ma main de mon pendentif . Il pointa la pique de bois contre mon cou .  
  
-Ne tente rien ! Ne tente rien ou tu pourra le regretter ...toi ou ton digimon .  
  
Un filet de sueur coula le long de mon échine . Un sourire démoniaque se dessina sur les lèvres fines du monstre , et je sentai son souffle chaud dans mon cou :  
  
-Tu es très mignonne ...  
  
Il ferma les yeux et s'approcha de mon visage .Très près .Trop près . Il déposa ses lèvres contre ma tempe . J'écartai vivement la tête en criant :  
  
-NON !!  
  
Mais il continua . Que pouvais-je bien faire ? Je fermai les yeux et me mordit la lèvre infèrieure , pour contenir les larmes qui m'assaillaient . Ce ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar ... Je sentais le contact de la langue du monstre contre ma peau . Les infimes secondes qui s'écoulèrent me semblèrent des heures , des heures de cauchemar . Deathmon commença à faire glisser sa main le long de mon bras ... A ce moment-là , des bruit de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir . Deathmon s'écarta vivement , et dit :  
  
-Tu ne m'as pas résisté tant que ça finalement ... Ce n'est que le début !  
  
Il disparut en fumée noire , comme il était apparu . Moi , je restai interdite et paralysée par la peur . La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit à toute volée :  
  
-Ash-chan ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je t'ai entendu crier ! demanda Kitsune .  
  
Me levant , je me jettai dans ses bras en pleurant .  
  
-Sempaï ! J'ai peur ... il a ...il voulait ...  
  
Les sanglots me secouaient et m'empêchaient de parler . Kitsune me caressa doucement les cheveux :  
  
-Chut ... calmes-toi ...ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ...  
  
Elle se mit à chanter une berceuse . Je n'avais plus l'âge , mais pourtant cela m'apaisa . Je calmai peu à peu mes larmes . Je me sentais comme une petite fille dans ses bras ... Comme si Maman était revenue . Avant de m'endormir de nouveau , je pensai à Piper : et si Deathmon s'en prenait à elle ? Cette idée me fit de nouveau pleurer . Mais , vaincue par l'épuisement , je finis par m'endormir , essayant de me persuader que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve , comme le croyait Kitsune .  
  
Piper:  
  
Je rêvais de Max. Il m'embrassait sous le porche de ma maison, puis un flash, je me retrouvais à l'arrêt de bus où nous étions il était toujours là fidèle à lui même. Puis à nouveau un flash, cette fois ci Ash m'apparu dans les bras de Matt. Puis.  
  
Plus rien.  
  
Du noir, une bataille, du sang, les ténèbres, la mort, la fin. Des cris, des pleurs, des hurlements, des sanglots.  
  
Je me réveillai en sursaut dans ma chambre en sueur. J'en avais marre de ce foutu don qui m'informait du danger! Il m'arrivais à cause de lui de ne pas dormir de la nuit. Je m'éforçais de rester calme même si mon corps tremblait. Puis je jetai un coup d'?il au cadran lumineux de mon radio- réveil: 6h00. Impossible de me rendormir. Je me levai est et pris un petit- déjeuner léger pour ensuite enfiler mon uniforme. A 6h30 j'étais prête. Mais pour quoi? Tant pis! Je sortis de chez moi et partis à pied en direction du collège. Mais étant donné que c'était beaucoup trop tôt, je m'arrêtai et m'assis au bord de la route sur l'herbe. Il ne faisait pas très froid mais malgrès ça j'avais des frissons. Puis je repensais à hier. Avec Max. Je n'aurai jamais le courage de lui parler aujourd'hui! Une douleur qui me crispait le ventre apparut. Je m'allongeai sur le sol en espérant que ça passe.  
  
Je restai la longtemps, la pluie avait eu le temps de tomber à nouveau. Je fus trempé en un rien de temps. La douleur était toujours présente. Puis je me mis à trembler nerveusement en grellotant. Ma vue n'était plus très nette, je fixai tout de même une flaque d'eau. Je ne sais si c'est moi ou pas mais je crus voir une brume se matérialiser dans le reflet. Mon esprit avait déjà commencé à partir alors je pensai que c'était moi qui commençais à délirer. Puis un visage se distinga avec un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. Les ténèbres en personne. Je sentis un contact humide dans mon cou comme si on m'embrassait mais on aurait dit qu'un froid de glace pénétrait à l'endroit de ce contact. Peut-être la pluie? Je partais, je commençais à ne plus y voir clair. J'allais perdre conscience. Une voix extrémement basse pour mes oreilles me parvint avec difficulté. Je sentis à peine la chaleur qui se posa sur mon cou à l'endroit où auparavant j'avais eu si froid. Mais cette fois c'était quelque chose de vivant. Une chose à laquelle je devais me raccrocher si je ne voulais pas sombrer. La seule chose qui donnait un signe de vie dans ce qui m'entourait. Mais elle était tellement minime que malgrès mes efforts je me sentis partir à nouveau. Puis une source de chaleur beaucoup plus importante m'entoura. Etait-ce cette silhouette informe et massive que je voyais devant moi qui la procréait? Les formes autour de moi prirent peu à peu plus de volume et les sons se firent plus distincts. J'arrivais à me raccrocher à la vie qui m'entourait.  
  
-Piper!  
  
Cette voix me fit carrément revenir à moi et je pûs avoir conscience de ce qui se passait. Par je ne sais quel moyen, Max était à mes côtés il me soutenait la tête avec sa main posée sur mon cou et avec son bras qu'il avait passé autour de ma taille il m'avait relevé de façon à me maintenir contre lui. Je l'agrippai heureuse de sentir quelque chose de chaud et dur sous mes doigts. Puis je me mis à sangloter, Max me prit doucement dans ses bras: -Chuuut. Ca va aller. Je suis là maintenant, me réconforta-t-il en me caressant les cheveux. Il attendit que mes pleurs passent pour m'ajouter:  
  
-Quand tu te sentiras prête tu me raconteras ce qui s'est passé. Mais pas ici. Allez, viens sinon tu vas attraper froid.  
  
Il me releva mais j'avais les jambes encores très faibles et transies par le froid qui s'était répandu dans tout mon être tout à l'heure à cause de ce qui s'était passé. Je n'avais pas encore retrouvé toute ma force. Je ne pus faire un pas, que je manquai tomber mais je me rattrapai de justesse à mon ami. Mes jambes ne supportaient plus mon poids. A mon grand soulagement, je n'eu pas à le dire à Max qui le remarqua tout seul, il me souleva de terre et cala son bras sous mes genoux et l'autre au niveau du dos. Il avait de la chance d'être le plus musclé du groupe et que j'étais assez légère. Il prit le chemin inverse du collège sous la pluie pour me mener chez lui.  
  
Arrivé, il me posa à terre en me soutenant à l'aide son épaule le temps d'ouvrir la porte avec ses clés car personne n'était chez lui (ses parents étaient très pris par leur travail de médecin). Puis il me conduisit jusqu'à son salon où il me plaça sur le canapé.  
  
-Je vais te chercher des vêtements secs, déclara-t-il simplement en montant dans sa chambre.  
  
Il revint quelques minutes plus tard chargé d'une couverture, d'une serviette de bain et de deux vêtement à lui.  
  
-Met ça pour te réchauffer. me conseilla-t-il en me tendant un pull qui devait lui appartenir et un pantalon large. En attendant je vais te faire une tisane.  
  
Il partit et je me séchai un peu avant d'enfiler le tout et de ramener la couverture à moi. Un miroir était fixé sur le mur d'en face. Mon regard ne put s'empêcher de l'examiner. Je ne voyais que moi mais peu à peu la même brume que j'avais vu tout à l'heure commença à apparaître. Puis des yeux se mirent à se dévoiler. Je criai:  
  
-Max!!! Ne me laisse pas seule!!  
  
Il arriva le regard inquiet, portant à la main une tasse.  
  
-Je t'en prie. suppliai-je. Ne pars pas.  
  
Il sembla rassuré puis il posa la tasse sur la table basse et s'installa à côté de moi.  
  
-Je reste là. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne t'arrivera rien.  
  
Je jetai un coup d'oeil au miroir: il était redevenu normal.  
  
-Piper qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? demanda finalement Max.  
  
-Rien. Je. Non rien. hésitai-je car je pensai qu'il allait me prendre pour une folle, surtout que c'était au départ à cause de lui que j'avais eu mal à l'estomac en repensant à hier.  
  
-Il y a quelque chose j'en suis sûr. Ecoute, commença-t-il en me prenant les mains, tu es tendu je le sens et si c'est moi dis le. Je. Si. si c'est pour hier fais moi en part. J'ai remarqué que depuis quelques temps tu n'es plus la même avec moi. Je. je crois même que tu m'évites des fois! J'aimerai que tu redeviennes comme avant. Regarde moi, malgrès. malgrès.  
  
Je remarquai que ce qu'il était sur le point de dire était très important, j'essayai de lui lancer un regard d'encouragement en me forçant à me détendre. Il continua tant bien que mal:  
  
-Malgrès. Malgrès mes sentiments pour toi je suis toujours resté moi-même.  
  
Il se leva et se mit debout devant moi. J'étais tout simplement stupéfiée. J'aurai voulu me lever moi aussi et l'embrasser de tout mon c?ur mais. je n'en fis rien. Pourquoi? Je l'ignore encore. L'avantage de ce qui s'était passé en sport, c'est que maintenant je me contrôlais beaucoup mieux et je n'avais presque plus de problèmes quand Max était dans les parages. Le lourd silence qui régnait d'une façon ou d'une autre devait être brisé mais pas n'importe comment car je venais d'entendre la déclaration que j'avais toujours rêvé et il fallait répondre quelque chose. Ca crevait les yeux que j'étais dingue de lui et puis soudainement alors que la plus belle occasion se présente pour enfin tout lui avouer je ne dis rien.  
  
-C'est plus compliqué. expliquai-je pas très clairement. Je. je suis désolée mais je crois que le mieux soit que je ne dise rien.  
  
A mon grand étonnement il aquiesça et de nouveau le silence revint. A mon soulagement, Max changea de sujet.  
  
-Tu veux que j'appelle Ash? Je pense que tu préfèreras parler quand elle sera là.  
  
Je hochai la tête et m'excusai:  
  
-Désolée.  
  
-Tu n'as pas à l'être, répondit simplement Max. Je peux manquer les cours pour les amis et je trouve ça normal.  
  
Et il s'interressa au coup de fil. Après 10 minutes, il raccrocha.  
  
-Ouf! J'y suis arrivé! soupira-t-il. Un pion est allé la chercher en cours: je lui est dit que c'était très urgent.  
  
-D'accord.  
  
-En attendant bois un petit peu, ça te réchauferas, conseilla-t-il.  
  
Je portai la tasse à mes lèvres sous le regard bienveillant de Max. La seule chose qui restait un mystère pour moi était pourquoi je n'avais rien dit tout à l'heure. Peut-être que j'avais peur de gâcher notre amitié. Non ça m'étonnerai car en repensant à hier soir, au baiser sur ma joue, c'était clair que j'en voulais plus en ce moment et qu'à chaque fois maintenant que je le voyais mon c?ur ne s'arrêtait pas de battre à tout allure. Si fort que j'avais peur qu'il l'entende.  
  
Ashitaka :  
  
J'ouvris doucement les yeux en sentant la lumière du jour entrer par la fenêtre de la chambre . Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Je m'assis sur mon lit , et les évènements de la veille me revinrent en tête . Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra . J'avais ...peur . Me levant précipitamment , j'enfilai mon uniforme à toute vitesse . Kittymon s'éveilla :  
  
-Qu'est-ce que ...  
  
-Chut ! S'il te plaît , tais-toi , ou il va revenir ... dis-je dans un souffle .  
  
-Qui ça ?  
  
Je ne répondis pas . J'allumais mon ordinateur portable et ouvris le Digi- passage . Je pris Kittymon dans mes bras et lui murmurais :  
  
-Tu ne dois pas rester toute seule ...C'est trop dangeureux . Tu vas aller dans le digimonde et une fois là-bas , tu vas rester avec Perdillamon et les autres .  
  
-Mais pourquoi ?  
  
-Je t'expliquerai tout ça plus tard , je te le jure . En attendant promet- moi de faire ce que je te dis .  
  
Avec un soupir résigné , elle promit puis finalement partit . J'eus un pincement au coeur en la quittant . Si il lui arrivai quelque chose , je ne me le pardonnerai jamais .Je refermai l'ordinateur , puis sortit précipitamment de la chambre .  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard , au lycée , j'étais devant mon casier et j'attendais Piper . Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ? Les cours commençaient dans dix minutes . Yamato et Max commençait les cours une demi- heure plus tard ce jour-là . Je n'arrivai pas à trouver Sora et Mimi non plus . Elles étaient dans la même classe . Il fallait absolument que je leur parle et ... Oh non ! Et si jamais Deathmon les avaient ... Je secouai la tête . Non , c'était impossible . Je m'assis un instant car mes jambes tremblaient . Je sortit un carnet et un crayon de mon sac , puis j'entrepris de faire un dessin de Deathmon . Ce sera plus facile pourles autres , car je risquais de m'embrouiller si je leur décrivais . Des épaules larges ... Un visage diabolique ... et surtout ses grandes ailes noires ...  
  
-Ashitaka !  
  
Je relevai la tête : c'étaient Akina et Shinaï , deux filles de ma classe . Je cachai précipitemment le dessin contre ma poitrine , mais Akina fut plus rapide :  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Montre , sois pas timide ! dit-elle en se saisissant du carnet .  
  
-Non ! m'écriais-je , mais c'était trop tard .  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui as ? D'habitude , tu refuses jamais qu'on regarde tes dessins . De quoi tu as peur ? Je suis sure que c'est très beau , comme d'habitude , s'exclama Shinaï .  
  
-Wouhaou ! Super , renchèrit Akina . Hé , Ash , ce serait pas le nouvel élève que tu as dessiné ? Au fait , pourquoi il a des ailes ?  
  
-Quel nouvel élève ? demandais-je , étonnée , en me relevant .  
  
-Tu sais bien , m'expliqua Akina . Celui très mignon , Déreck je crois ... Il est arrivé ce matin , il est en première et ... Tiens regarde , c'est lui ! Oh la la , qu'est-ce qu'il est beau !  
  
Je repris vite fais le carnet et tournais la tête vers le nouveau . Non , ce n'était pas possible et pourtant ... Ces cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules , cette carrure d'athlète , ce visage ... Même si il était un peu plus petit et avait changer la couleur jaune de ses yeux par un vert profond , je le reconnut immédiatemment . Deathmon ... Lorsqu'il passa devant nous , il s'arrêta et me lança un regard impassible tout en me détaillant de la tête aux pieds . Il m'adressa une esquisse de sourire , méchant et sournois . Puis il passa sa route . J'avais retenu mon souffle tout ce temps , tout en le défiant du regard . Faire ceci m'avait rassurée . Finalement , j'avais réagi comme j'aurai fait habituellement . Tandis qu'hier ...je m'étais laissé emporter par la peur . De toute façon au lycée j'avais une réputation à tenir ! Celle d'une fille que rien ne trouble , et que tout indiffère , et à laquelle il ne faut pas se frotter sauf si on cherche des ennuis . Toute cette scène me redonna confiance en moi . On allait le battre , et quelles que soient ses intentions elles n'étaient pas bonnnes . Mais pourquoi s'était-il déguisé en humain ? La sonnerie des cours retentit et mis une fin provisoire à mes interrogations . Avant de rentrer dans ma salle j'aperçus Mimi et Sora rentrer dans la leur . Ouf , apparemment elles n'avaient rien car elles bavardaient gaiement . Mais Piper ? Où était-elle ? Je n'écoutai le cours que d'une oreille , et me faisait souvent rapeller à l'ordre . Tout à coup , la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et un pion entra . Il chuchota quelque chose au prof qui , lorsqu'il eut fini d'écouter le pion , s'exclama :  
  
-Mitasuki ! Prenez vos affaires et allez avec le surveillant .  
  
Sans me poser trop de questions , j'obéis . Le pion m'expliqua qu'il y avait un problème avec Max et que je devai me rendre chez lui . J'étais plutôt étonnée , mais une fois sortie du lycée je courus jusque chez Max . Quand il m'ouvrit , il mit un index sur sa bouche pour m'intimer l'ordre de me taire , attrapa mon bras et me fis rentrer à l'intèrieur . Quand enfin il ferma la porte , ne tenant plus , je m'écriai :  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Pourquoi tu m'as fais venir ici ? Et d'abord , où elle est Piper ?  
  
-Je suis ici , répondit une petite voix provenant du salon .  
  
Je me précipitai dans cette pièce et aperçut Piper à moitié allongée sur le canapé . Elle était pâle et avait un regard effrayé que je ne lui conaissait pas . Je m'assis auprès d'elle et murmurais :  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que tu ... l'as vu ?  
  
Elle hocha doucement la tête .  
  
-Quand ?  
  
-Ce matin , très tôt . Enfin ...je l'ai aperçut dans une flaque d'eau , et tout à l'heure il a failli apparaître dans ... ce miroir , dit-elle en désignant une glace sur le mur en face d'elle . Ma colère envers ce monstre commençait à grandir de plus en plus :  
  
-Est-ce qu'il t'as fais quelque chose ?  
  
-Oui ... non ... je sais pas trop , finit-elle en posant la tête sur mon épaule en pleurant . Je passai mes bras autour d'elle . Je tentai de la rassurer :  
  
-Tu as eu peur , je sais ... Moi aussi . Mais il ne faut plus maintenant . Je crois que c'est là l'erreur . Il ne faut pas se laisser gagner par la peur .  
  
Elle sécha ses larmes . Elle continua :  
  
-Il y a eu aussi cette ...vision .  
  
Je l'écoutai me raconter en détail ce qu'elle avait subi ce matin . Inconsciemment , durant son récit , mon poing se ferma et se crispa . Je le serrai de toute mes forces pour maîtriser ma colère . Quand elle eut fini , j'ajoutai :  
  
-Moi aussi ce matin j'ai découvert quelque chose ... Il a pris une apparence humaine et s'est glissé parmi les élèves au lycée , sous le nom de Déreck . Il faudra faire attention .  
  
Max me demanda :  
  
-Mais à toi , qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivé ? Comment tu l'as connu , ce Deathmon ?  
  
J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre , quand Max et Piper tournèrent la tête vers le miroir . Oh non , pas encore ... Je fis face à la glace . Je vis la brume noire , qui se matérialisai peu à peu. Ma colère avait atteinds son stade maximum . Serrant toujours le poing , je criais :  
  
-Toi ! Vas-y , montres-toi !  
  
Piper:  
  
Ash voulait qu'il se montre mais moi j'avais peur. Elle m'avait dit de ne pas me laisser envahir par ce sentiment mais c'était plus fort que moi. La brume se transforma et de nouveau le visage apparut souriant plus que jamais.  
  
-Je sens la peur parmis vous. dit Deathmon. Viens à moi. Laisse toi faire.  
  
Il s'adressait à moi. Je sentis mon c?ur qui devenait froid. Les bras du digimon des ténèbres m'entourèrent et il scella ma bouche d'un baiser meurtrier. Je ne pense pas que les autres pouvaient voir ce qu'il m'arrivait mais il pouvait m'entendre même si Deathmon s'était rendu invisible.  
  
-Nooonnn! criai-je de toute mes forces.  
  
Le digimon parut pendant un bref moment surprit mais d'un coup il ajouta:  
  
-Ca ne sert à rien de crier, maintenant ils ne t'entendrons plus! Tu seras mienne et à mes services!  
  
Il fut prit d'un rire sadique mais d'un coup plus rien. J'étais à nouveau dans le salon, Ash agenouillée près de moi car j'étais tombée. Max était debout le miroir brisé à ses pied.  
  
-C'était moins une. souffla-t-il.  
  
Je ne dis rien car ils avaient deviné que je m'étais laissé gagner par la peur.  
  
-Je ferai des effort, dis-je simplement. Ou alors j'essaierai d'éviter les miroirs et les trucs dans ce genre.  
  
Nous fûmes parcourus d'un rire nerveux puis je me relevai en ramassant la couverture à terre. J'avais un peu regagner des forces depuis tout à l'heure mais je me rassis quand même sur le canapé.  
  
-Au faite, commençai-je, j'ai oublié de te dire merci Max. Pour tout à l'heure. Si tu n'étais pas intervenu je ne saurai pas ce que serai devenu.  
  
-Ca n'est rien. Heureusement que je devais aller au collège à pied! Sinon je ne t'aurai pas vu.  
  
-Et moi je te remercie de m'avoir appeler. fit Ash. C'est Matt qui doit s'inquiéter maintenant te voir absent.  
  
-Mais j'ai une question à vous poser, déclara Max. Quel effet ça fait quand. quand Deathmon vous. "touche"? Qu'est-ce qu'il vout fait?  
  
Ma gorge se serra sans doute au souvenir de tout à l'heure. Ash prit la parole:  
  
-Je sais pas. c'est tellement bizarre. On le voit mais qu'avec un reflet donc il peut te prendre la main, tu le verras dans le reflet mais si tu regarde ta main, tu verras rien. Et j'ai l'impression que c'est surtout si on éprouve de la peur qu'il vient à nous. C'est pour ça qu'il faut rester sur ces gardes! On a toujours une peur intérieure au fond de nous. C'est très important.  
  
-Et tu crois que les digimons peuvent être atteint? demandai-je.  
  
-Je ne suis sûr de rien mais j'espère que non. La seule chose à faire c'est d'éviter d'être seul.  
  
-Mais comment vas-tu faire! m'exclamai-je. Dans le pensionnat personne ne t'aideras si tu es en danger! Ce ne sont pas des digisauveurs! Ils ne te croiront pas!  
  
-Heu. Et vous croyez que nous les garçons on peut aussi avoir des problèmes? questionna Max.  
  
-Ben. Ca serai bien que non, s'enthousiasma Ashitaka. Mais tant qu'on ne sait pas le but de Deathmon, on ne peut être sûr de rien. Mais étant donné qu'il a besoin de la peur pour posséder ses victimes, ça doit être plus difficile pour lui de vous avoir, vu que vous êtes moins trouillard que nous!  
  
-Heu. Conclusion. commençai-je d'avance.  
  
-Il faut que chaque fille reste avec au moins un digisauveur, termina Ash.  
  
-Même pour la nuit? demandai-je mal assurée.  
  
-Oui! SURTOUT pour la nuit!  
  
-Et pouvons nous pas aller dans le digimonde? interrogea Max.  
  
-Non, Deathmon est dans notre monde, rajouta catégoriquement Ashitaka.  
  
-Et est-ce que je peux au moins espérer rester avec toi? questionnai-je.  
  
-C'est pas si tu peux, c'est TU restes avec moi! Bon, il nous faudra trouver un garçon qui n'est pas froid aux yeux. Mais ce qui m'inquiètes c'est pour Davis. C'est un vrai trouillard parfois! Enfin. On verra le moment venu!  
  
En mon fort intérieur, je pensai que les seuls digisauveurs qui ne craignaient pas la peur était Matt, Max et TK. C'était les plus sûr.  
  
-Si vous voulez, je veux bien pour me proposer de rester avec vous, déclara Max. J'ai une villa bien trop grande pour moi et je pourrai facilement vous loger.  
  
-Mais tes parents? s'inquiéta Ash.  
  
-Ils ne sont jamais là.  
  
-Mais. Matt?  
  
-Je l'ai pas oublié celui là! Bien sûr il est dans le lot!  
  
Je vis un sourire éclairer le visage d'Ashitaka alors je lui demandai:  
  
-Alors qu'est-ce t'en pense? On accepte?  
  
Ash :  
  
-Hé bien ...  
  
J'étais plutôt partante , mais je me rendis vite bien compte que c'était mon égoïsme -la possibilité d'être (encore) avec Matt- qui me poussait à accepter . Or , je ne crois pas que c'était le plus important pour le moment . Je réfléchis quelques secondes , puis m'exclamais :  
  
-Je sais ce qu'il faut faire ! Deathmon est dans notre monde , n'est-ce pas ? Du moins actuellement . Il faut prévenir tous les autres digisauveurs et se réunir dans le digimonde pour être tranquilles , et là nous déciderons de ce qu'il y a à faire . De toute façon , il faut bien prévenir les autres de ce qu'ils se passent avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose .  
  
Nous nous sommes rendus au lycée durant la pause de midi . Nous avons prévenus tout le monde . Puis nous avons envoyé des mails à Kary , TK , Cody , Yolei et Davis , qui se trouvaient au collège pour les avertir . Pour finir , j'en envoyais un à Ken , qui était dans un autre lycée que nous .  
  
Je n'avais pas aperçu "Déreck" dans la cour , pourtant j'aurais voulu pour le montrer aux autres . Durant toute l'après-midi j'attendais avec impatience le moment où nous nous rendrions dans le Digimonde . Lorsqu'enfin la sonnerie nous libéra , je courus avec Piper dans ma chambre et nous sommes parties toutes les deux dans le Digimonde . Nous avons retrouvés Perdillamon et Nékomon . Cette dernière me sauta littéralement dessus :  
  
-Bon , allez , maintenant tu vas tout me dire parce que ce matin tu m'as fichu une sacrée trouille !  
  
-Oui , racontez-nous , ajouta Perdillamon .  
  
Nous entreprîmes de raconter de notre mieux ce qui se passait à nos deux digimons . Quand nous eûmes fini , Nékomon dit d'une petite voix :  
  
-Alors , ça veut dire ... hier soir , pourquoi je t'ai pas entendu crier alors que Kitsune oui ? -Je ne sais pas , répondis-je avec une moue . Peut-être que Deathmon contrôle l'esprit des Digimons . Bon , il faut rejoindre les autres maintenant .  
  
Suivant les signaux de nos amis sur nos digivices , nous les avons retrouvés assis en groupe sous un arbre . Je m'assis à côté de Ken :  
  
-Ashane , est-ce que ça va ?  
  
-Oui ... enfin , ça pourrais aller mieux , mais bon ...  
  
Nous avons débattu durant une heure de ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire . A la fin , Taï , en bon leader , s'exclama :  
  
-Bon , on récapitule . Aucun de nous ne doit se retrouver seul à aucun moment . Ken , tu vas rester avec Yolei et Joe , Izzy avec Mimi , Kary et TK seront ensemble , Max , Matt et Piper , vous serez tous les trois . Ash , toi tu sais comment il faut faire pour lui résister , alors tu vas aller avec Davis et Cody , fais attention à eux .  
  
-Hé ! Mais pourquoi moi ? s'exclama Daisuke .  
  
-Vas-y , dis tout de suite que t'as pas envie de te retrouver avec moi ! répondis-je .  
  
-C'est pas ça , mais ... finit-il en jetant un regard vers Kary .  
  
Je levais les yeux au ciel . Même dans les situations critiques , il fallait qu'il ait des réactions de gamin . -Et toi , tu vas avec Sora alors ? demandais-je à Taï .  
  
A la manière dont ses joues rougirent quand il répondit , je devinais que ça l'arrangeait plutôt qu'autre chose . D'ailleurs Matt ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer . Pendant qu'ils se chamaillaient amicalement , je faisais le point dans ma tête . Yolei et Joe étant d'une nature assez craintive , Joe encore plus que Yolei , c'était Ken qui allait veiller sur eux . Izzy sur Mimi , sans commentaire . Kary et TK , et bien c'était en partie à cause de leur digimons , MagnaAngemon et Angewomon dont la puissance était décuplée dès qu'ils étaient ensemble , et aussi parce qu'étant des Anges , ils pourraient attirés Deathmon qui était en quelque sorte un Ange aussi , mais du cotê obscur ( de la Force lol ! ^_^ ) . Au début , j'aurais logiquement du être avec Piper , Matt et Max , mais Taï avait finalement décidé que je devais aller avec Cody , trop petit encore pour pouvoir être seul , et Davis , qui était trop trouillard . Ca ne me plaisait pas trop comme éventualité . Après tout , même si il n'en donnait pas l'air , Davis était tout à fait capable de veiller sur lui-même . C'était pas lui qui avait réussi à resister à MaloMyotismon ?  
  
Nous sommes rentrés dans notre monde . Nous devions nous installer chez Davis . Durand le trajet , j'observai Cody . Le pauvre , il n'avait pas l'air très rassuré ! Je lui demandais doucement :  
  
-Cody , tu crois que ça va aller ?  
  
-Je sais pas , répondit-il avec son habituel ton calme . Je ne comprends pas quel est le but de ce Deathmon . En fait , je crois que ... j'ai peur .  
  
Je posai mes mains sur les épaules du petit garçon et m'agenouillai pour être à sa hauteur :  
  
-Cody ... Justement . Il ne faut pas que tu ais peur . C'est ça que Deathmon cherche . Ta peur , c'est sa force .  
  
-Oui , et puis moi je suis là ! ajouta Upamon avec son entrain habituel .  
  
Je me relevai , et m'adressai à Davis .  
  
-Toi , tu n'as pas peur , n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-Bien sur que non , répondit-il . Les digimons comme lui , on en as déjà vaincus , alors pourquoi on le vaincrai pas lui ? Non , je n'ai pas peur .  
  
Je souris doucement .  
  
-C'est bien ce que je pensais . Alors prends soin de Cody , et gardez votre peur pour vous . Je dois aller rejoindre Piper et les autres .  
  
-Toute seule ? questionna DemiVeemon .  
  
-Oh , ça va , y a que quelques mètres . Il ne peut rien m'arriver , je n'ai pas peur moi non plus . Et puis , y a Kittymon avec moi !  
  
Je leur dit au revoir , puis partit en courant vers la maison de Max .  
  
-Hé ! Hé hé hé hé hé ! cria Kittymon , juchée sur mon épaule .  
  
Je m'arrêtai .  
  
-Quoi encore ?  
  
-Retourne en arrière .  
  
J'obéis .  
  
-Stop ! C'est là . La flaque d'eau , m'indiqua mon digimon .  
  
J'observai la flaque laissée par la pluie . Nos reflets étaient dedans , et comme je le pensais , une fumée noire .  
  
-C'est quoi ? demanda Kit .  
  
-C'est lui .  
  
Deathmon apparut . Je sentis Kittymon se raidir . Le monstre rigola méchamment :  
  
-Alors ? Les chatons ont la trouille ?  
  
Cette remarque suffit à Kittymon pour reprendre ses esprits :  
  
-Tu vas voir ce qu'un chaton peut te faire ! rugit-elle , prête à bondir .  
  
-Holà , doucement chaton !  
  
Il la saisit par la peau du cou .  
  
-Lache-là ! m'écriais-je en me retournant pour prendre mon digimon dans mes bras . Il lacha prise mais ... il était réellement dèrrière moi . Enfin , sous sa forme humaine . Il sourit méchament :  
  
-Ca te fais quelque chose hein ?  
  
-C'est bizarre , mais non , ça ne me fais absolument rien , répondis-je d'un ton de défi en soutenant son regard .  
  
J'avais posé Kittymon par terre en disant ça . Elle compris aussitôt où je voulais en venir et s'éloigna un peu de moi .  
  
-Quelles sont tes intentions ? questionnais-je . Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules . Je ne bougeai pas . Il approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du mien :  
  
-Je vais te dire ... je veux le Digimonde , et le Monde réel . Mais toute cette bande de gamins , les digisauveurs , dont tu fais partie , vous êtes un obstacle . Si je vous détruits , j'aurai la paix . Mais si je vous possède et que vous faîtes le sale boulot à ma place , alors ma victoire sera complète . Je vais vous soumettre à mon emprise , à commencer par toi ... Tu comprends trop vite , tu es dangeureuse ...  
  
-Tu as peur de moi alors ? lachais-je , ironique .  
  
Cette remarque fit mouche . Il hésita un instant . Cela me suffit pour attraper mon pendentif et me retourner vers mon digimon .  
  
-Digivolves-toi , Kittymon !  
  
-Sale petite impertinente ! hurla le monstre .  
  
Il m'attrapa par derrière , entourant mes épaules de ses bras et enfonçant ses griffes dans mon poignet et dans mon épaule . Trop tard pour lui .  
  
-Kittymon , sur-digivolves toi en .... Megamimon !  
  
Pendant le processus de digivolution , Deathmon tenta une dernière fois de m'avoir . Il enleva les griffes de mon épaule , laissant une large plaie qui saignait . Puis il posa ses lèvres dessus . Lançant un coup de pied en arrière , je l'atteignit au tibia . Il cessa aussitôt et recula de quelques centimètres . Je me dégageai de son étreinte puis attrapais la main que mon tendait mon digimon . Avant de partir , j'envoyai une méchante remarque à Deathmon :  
  
-C'est comment , la peur et la défaite ?  
  
Il eut un sourire machiavélique :  
  
-Ris tant que tu peux ... tu te rendras compte que tu n'es pas vraiment gagnante .  
  
Puis il disparut en fumée . Je levai un regard interrogateur vers mon digimon qui me répondis :  
  
-Il commence à comprendre qu'il va se faire battre et ça le rend furieux , c'est tout !  
  
Nous sommes rapidemment arrivées chez Max . Megamimon se dé-digivolva mais resta à sa forme champion , Nékomon . J'entrai chez Max sans frapper et je les trouvais tous dans le salon . Piper et Perdillamon , Max et Mitélimon , et enfin Matt et Gabumon .  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda ce dernier .  
  
M'appuyant contre le mur parce que je me sentais un peu faible -sans doute la bataille- , je souris doucement :  
  
-Davis est assez grand pour prendre soin de lui et Cody . Et puis , j'avais une promesse à tenir , j'avais dis que je ne te laisserai pas , Piper , finissais-je en me tournant vers mon amie .  
  
J'eus soudain un élancement à l'épaule . Fermant les yeux et serrant les dents , je retint un cri de douleur . Ce n'était pas normal ça ...  
  
-Ash , c'est quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? s'écria Piper en désignant le haut de mon bras .  
  
Je baissai les yeux sur mon épaule que laissai voir mon débardeur . Là où Deathmon-Déreck avait planté ses griffes , une large plaie était ouverte , mais plus inquiétant , un liquide noire un peu visqueux s'en écoulait , se mélant au sang frais et écarlate que je perdais .  
  
Piper:  
  
-Ash!! criai-je paniquée. Il faut te soigner!  
  
-Que. quoi.?  
  
Elle pâlit d'une blancheure fantomatique et manqua vaciller heureusement Matt vint à la rescousse. Max arriva avec des compresses et du désinfectant pendant que Yamato et moi l'installâmes sur le canapé.  
  
-Non! hurla Ashitaka avec peine. Ne me soigne pas! C'est peut-être dangereux!  
  
-Allons, commença Matt, on ne va pas te laisser comme ça!  
  
-Tu es blessé! rappela Max en lui appliquant la compresse sur la plaie béante.  
  
Elle serra les dents pendant que Yamato lui prenait la main pour l'aider à ignorer la douleur. Pour me rendre utile, je m'entrepris à aider Max en lui tendant ce qu'il avait besoin. Le liquide visqueux et noir fumait quand il entrait en contact avec les compresses. "L'infirmier" épongeait sans cesse cette substance mais elle réapparaissait à chaque fois de plus en plus épaisse. Ash avait eu le temps de perdre connaissance et les minutes passaient sans que le flot ne s'arrête de couler. Matt serrait sans cesse la main de l'insconciente en la rapprochant de son visage, je le surpris même en train de lui déposer des baisers dessus. Max, à bout de force, tranpirait beaucoup à cause de la délicatesse qu'il fallait qu'il aborde envers ces soins. Je lui posai tendrement une main sur l'épaule et il se retourna doucement vers moi le visage ruisselant de sueur. Je lui accordai un sourire qu'il me rendit:  
  
-Tu vas y arriver. murmurai-je très bas.  
  
Je lui appuyai un regard soutenu qui sembla le requinquer et il se remit au travail.  
  
Mais peu à peu les compresses manquèrent et.  
  
-Je ne peux faire plus, avoua Max vaincu.  
  
Il se leva et sorti dans son jardin sous le regard inquiet et pâle de Matt. Je le regardai puis j'observai Ash évanouie, la substance visqueuse s'échappant de sa blessure. Le seul résultat que Max est obtenue est de faire cesser le sang couler. Je le rejoignis dehors pendant que Matt aussi pâle qu'un mort restait aux côtés de la victime de Deathmon, la tête basse, les yeux fermés.  
  
Marchant dans le jardin, je passai par la piscine, par les plantes sans trouver Max. Puis enfin je le vis appuyé contre un arbre regardant le ciel. La pluie battait sur son visage mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. J'avancai vers lui en grelottant:  
  
-Max... Il faut que tu rentres sinon tu vas attraper froid, lui conseillai- je.  
  
-C'est toi qui me dis ça... remarqua-t-il.  
  
Je ris malgrès moi en me regardant de la tête au pied, toute mouillée.  
  
-C'est moi qui te le demande, corrigeai-je en m'avancant vers lui.  
  
Il me fixa droit dans les yeux et releva à nouveau la tête vers les nuages gris au dessus de nous. Ma main vint se poser avec douceur sur son torse et je me rapprochai plus de lui pour plus savourer les battements de son c?ur que je sentais sous ma paume. Je mis ma tête sous son menton et laissai libre cours à mes larmes, il me pressa contre son corps ce qui me rappela la nuit dernière.  
  
-Allez, rentrons. lui murmurai-je.  
  
-Non. Je veux que tu reste près de moi. me répondit-il sur le même ton.  
  
-Je suis désolée, mais je ne tiens pas être enrhumée! plaisantai-je.  
  
Mais moi aussi je voulais rester auprès de lui malgrès les risques d'attraper froid. J'aimais particulièrement le sentir contre moi et maintenant cela devenait presque une habitude. Je m'inprégnais de son odeur sans arrêt et j'adorais ça.  
  
-Moi aussi. Je veux rester avec toi mais Ash est blessée et je pense que pour nous ça peut attendre, déclarai-je en m'échappant de cet univers chaleureux auquel j'étais si bien.  
  
Je lui écartai une mèche noire de son visage et me dirigeai vers l'intérieure de la maison. Matt était toujours auprès de Ashitaka, serrant toujours sa main délicate entre ses doigts. Max arriva peu après moi et alla dans un coin de la pièce en s'appuyant contre le mur.  
  
Soudain Ash ouvrit les yeux:  
  
-Piper? souffla-t-elle faiblement.  
  
-Ashitaka! Comment te sens-tu? m'inquiétai-je.  
  
Ashitaka :  
  
Mes yeux peinaient à rester ouverts . J'avais la tête lourde ... trop lourde ... et ...  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? marmonnais-je , plus pour moi-même que pour répondre à la question de Piper .  
  
-Tu es arrivé comme ça , répondit doucement mon amie . Tu ne te rapelles pas ?  
  
Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes . Je le revis . Deathmon , la bataille avec lui , et puis ... Je regardai mon épaule . C'était la dernière chose dont je me souvennait . Mais maintenant , il n'y avait plus de sang , juste ce ...truc , visqueux et noir . Ca coulait comme du sang . J'inspirai profondément . Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne me paraissait pas grave ? J'aurais presque trouvé ça normal . Le noir est une bien jolie couleur , qui remplace très bien le rouge ... Je rouvris les yeux , me redressai sur le canapé et m'assis d'aplomb . J'avais mal à l'endroit de la plaie . C'est agréable , la douleur ...  
  
-Ash ? Tu es sure que tout va bien ? demanda Matt .  
  
Je sursautai un peu . Mais , c'était quoi , ces pensées ? Pas possible , ce ne pouvait pas être moi . C'est comme si quelqu'un d'autre pensait à ma place . Je remarquai alors que Yamato me tenait la main . Je la retirais précipitemment :  
  
-Non ! Il ne faut pas que tu me touche . Ni toi ni personne d'autre .  
  
Je me levai . Je devais partir . M'éloigner de mes amis . Il ne me restait pas beaucoup de temps , et il fallait à tout prix que j'évite qu'il soit contaminés eux aussi . Je crois que j'ai compris . Deathmon a réussi . Il m'a eu . J'ai voulu jouer , et j'ai perdu . Il va me prendre peu à peu ... je dois absolument éviter de contaminer les autres , et l'affronter seule ... Je manquai trébucher . Quelque chose s'etait accroché à ma jambe . Je baissai les yeux : Nékomon avait passé ses pattes autour de ma jambe et s'y aggripait de toutes ses forces . Elle lèva vers moi des yeux emplis de larmes :  
  
-Reste !  
  
J'essaiyai de la séparer de moi , avec mon bras valide . Mais elle s'accrocha plus fort .  
  
-Nékomon ! Je dois partir ! Tu comprends pas , c'est dangeureux pour vous si je reste !  
  
-Non ! Non non non non non !! hurla Néko , en larmes .  
  
Elle se serra contre moi de toutes ses forces . Les autres observaient la scène sans rien dire , mais je voyais leurs regards inquiets .  
  
-Arrêtes , Néko ! Laisse moi partir !  
  
-Si tu pars , j'irai avec toi !!! cria mon digimon en pleurant de plus belle .  
  
J'allais céder . Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner . Elle et moi c'est ... non !! "Impose-toi!" me dicte une voix intèrieure ."Ne la laisse pas gagner . C'est toi qui domine !" . Je ne savais pas qui c'etait . Mais ce n'etait pas moi . J'obéis néanmoins à la voix . Je donnai une violente secousse avec le pied :  
  
-Dégage !  
  
Surprise , Nékomon lacha prise et alla se cogner contre le mur . Elle tremblait . Peur , colère , douleur ? Elle lèva la tête vers moi et entrouvrit un oeil , en serrant les dents . Elle a mal . Je l'ai blessé . C'est bien . Je lui adressais un sourire ironique :  
  
-Tu comprends maintenant qui commande . Après tout , tu n'es rien qu'un digimon .  
  
-Ash , ça suffit !!  
  
Je tournait la tête . Piper se jetta sur moi et me saisis par les poignets . Elle semblait furieuse , et en même temps , déboussolée :  
  
-Arrêtes ! cria-t-elle . Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?  
  
-Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde .  
  
Pour qui elle se prend ?  
  
-Non , mais ça va pas ? Ca me regarde !! Tu repousse tout le monde , tu es méchante avec Nékomon , tu refuses toute aide et je devrai m'en foutre ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce qu'au moins tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? J'ai l'impression que tu n'es plus la même . Regarde-moi Ash ! Tu es ma meilleure amie , je ne te laiserai pas tomber . Je ferai tout pour que sa contamination n'arrive pas à son stade final sur toi , mais tu dois m'aider , tu dois aussi lutter ! Allez , reprends-toi !  
  
Je la regardai . Elle était furieuse . J'avais oublié à quel point Piper peut vous secouer les puces quand vous vous laissez aller . Que devais-je faire ? Continuer à écouter cette voix qui n'était pas la mienne , ou lutter ? Mon esprit était trouble . Je n'arrivais plus à savoir ce qui ce passait autour de moi . Piper serra les mains plus fort autour de mes poignets , et me fixa droit dans les yeux :  
  
-Alors ?  
  
-Je ... je ne ...  
  
J'avais du mal à articuler , à mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées . Et ce liquide qui coulait toujours ... Extèrieurement , ce n'était que superficiel mais je savais que ça me détruisait à l'intèrieur . Mon amie me lança un regard encourageant . Je finis par marmonner doucement : -Je ne sais même plus qui je suis .  
  
Piper:  
  
Je repris de plus bel:  
  
-Non! Tu es Ashitaka Mitasuki! Et tu le seras toujours!!!!! Tu dois te battre!!  
  
-Je. je me battrai tant qu'il y aura de l'espoir.  
  
Elle avait dit cela avec difficulté et je savais au fond de moi même qu'elle était en train de faire une lutte intérieur pour ne pas succomber à la chose à qui vivait en elle. C'est alors que je compris sa phrase, son sens. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et confirma avec difficulté ce à quoi j'avais songé:  
  
-Je. je sais que je ne pourrais pas me battre in. indéfiniment. Peu à peu je ne pourrai même plus me contrôler. et. et dans ce cas. Pro. promettez moi de ne pas retenir votre main et tuez moi.  
  
-Ca n'arrivera pas tant que serai vivante! assurai-je.  
  
Nékomon vint soutenir mes paroles en posant sa patte contre la jambe à Ash. Cette dernière sembla revigorée et je pus lui lâcher les poignets. Matt s'avança:  
  
-On fera notre possible pour ne pas que ça arrive.  
  
-Nous sommes plus forts que Deathmon! rappela Perdillamon.  
  
-C'est juste un ennemi de plus, dit Mitélimon.  
  
-Il n'aura personne! promit Gabumon.  
  
-Et quand tout sera terminé tu m'enmènera faire une ballade à cheval! ordonna Nékomon. Donc tu resteras en vie!  
  
-Deathmon est seul. Nous sommes nombreux, remarquai-je.  
  
Nous attendions tous une affirmation de Max ou un soutient de sa part mais quand nous nous retournâmes il n'était plus là. Puis on le vit revenir de la salle de bain aussi pâle qu'un mort. ses lèvres étaient blanches, son teint décoloré et brillant de sueur. Ses traits tirés faisaient ressortir l'anxiété qu'il semblait éprouver. Sa démarche était hésitante et on ne voyait plus l'étincelle qui brillait normalement dans ses yeux. Il s'appuya contre le canapé pour ne pas tomber. Inquiète, j'accourus vers lui et saisis son bras. Il me repoussa et articula:  
  
-Ne. ne me touche pas.  
  
-M.mais. balbutiai-je étonné par sa réaction.  
  
Il tomba sur le sol en portant sa main à l'emplacement de son c?ur. Mitélimon se rapprocha aussi inquiet que moi.  
  
-Max, que t'arrive-t-il? demanda-t-il.  
  
-Reculez. souffla notre ami la voix crispée comme si une douleur lui coupait le souffle. Intrigés, les derniers se rapprochèrent prudemment. Je m'agenouillai et me contentai de le regarder puisse qu'il interdisait tout contact.  
  
-Dis nous ce que tu as, ordonna gentiment Matt.  
  
Il se releva légèrement et retira son tee-shirt laissant à découvert son torse. Ma première réaction fut de me mettre à rougir mais ce que je vis ensuite me rendis blanche comme un linge: sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine une tache sombre se laissait voir pile où le c?ur se trouvait. Max ramena ses bras contre lui pour se cacher et il dit tant bien que mal:  
  
-J'ai soigné Ash, je paye le prix. Ne touchez pas le. le liquide sombre. Moi je le sens qui me dévore. Je ne veux pas que ça vous arrive. Sauvez- vous vous même.  
  
-Mais. comment as-tu.  
  
Finalement je ne continuai pas ma question pour ne pas l'épuiser et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et inspectai la pièce. Par terre se trouvait un petit peu de la masse visqueuse. J'en conclue que Max n'avait pas dû se sentir très bien et il s'était rendue ici en espérant que ça passe et il avait soit craché ou vomit cette masse sombre. Moi j'avais eu de la chance de ne pas avoir touché cette chose dégoutante, je me souvenais de quand nous avions soigné Ash, j'évitais de rentrer en contact avec le noir. J'espérai ne pas être ateinte.  
  
Je rejoignit les autres, la seconde victime s'était relevé et avait son tee- shirt en main. De toute évidence il avait l'air d'aller mieux mais dans le mauvais côté:  
  
-Mitélimon tu me gonfle! cria-t-il.  
  
J'étais tellement sur les nerfs que j'arrivai et lui mis un coup de poing en plein dans la figure. -C'est pas toi que je veux!!!! hurlai-je. Je veux que le vrai Max sorte!!  
  
Il tituba et s'appuya contre le dossier d'une chaise la main sur la joue. je m'apprêtai à nouveau à frapper quand:  
  
-Non! C'est bon. C'est moi! m'indiqua-t-il vivement.  
  
-Bien. répondis-je simplement. Maintenant, écoutez! Vous vous battrez jusqu'à la fin! On tuera Deathmon mais juqu'à là je vous interdis de faiblir!  
  
-Oula, Piper devient dur! plaisanta Matt.  
  
J'eu le consentement de Ash et Max.  
  
Ash :  
  
J'avalai avec peine ma salive . Je sentai quelque chose au fond de moi qui essayais de m'entraîner vers les Ténèbres , à redevenir ce que j'avais été quelques instants . Mais j'avais promis à Piper de tenir bon , de me battre jusqu'au bout . Jusqu'au bout ... arrivé à ce terme , ce n'était pas dit que ce soit moi , enfin la bonnne partie de mon esprit , qui gagne . Ca représentait un gros risque . Pour les autres . Pour moi . Pour le monde . Et aussi le Digimonde . Et .... "Regagner les Ténèbres ... c'est là que je dois aller vivre !"  
  
-NON !!!! criais-je en prenant ma tête entre mes mains . Laissez-moi !!  
  
Tout en disant cela , je m'étais mise à courir dehors . J'allai m'éloigner encore plus quand je sentis une main retenir fermement la mienne .  
  
-Ash , arrêtes de te laisser aller , s'exclama Matt . Lutte . Je t'aiderai , mais tu dois y mettre du tien .  
  
Je crois que jamais je n'ai été aussi désemparée qu'à ce moment-là . Mon esprit était tiraillé entre le bien et le mal , je voulais lutter contre les Ténèbres , mais d'un autre côté je souhaitais qu'elles se développent en moi . Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais là , seule sous la pluie avec une personne que je connaissais et qui en même temps me paraissait étrangère . Je ne savais pas si je devais éprouver de la colère ou me calmer . Et j'hésitais entre la haine et l'amour . J'étais complètement perdue , je n'arrivais pas à savoir qui j'étais , ou qui je devenais . Et comment je devais réagir . Me calmer et tenter de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même ? Ou alors laisser toute ma haine faire surface , et m'enfuir ? Je lisais dans les yeux de Matt une vraie détresse , de la peur , mais aussi de l'affection . Et ça me tourmentait encore plus . Que devais-je faire ? Il y eu un espace de flottement , pendant que j'hésitais . Mon esprit était sous l'emprise d'une vraie torture , je ne savais plus où j'étais ni qui j'étais , ni ce que je devais faire .  
  
Alors j'attaquais . J'envoyais un coup de poing en plein dans le torse de mon ami . Il encaissa le coup sans trop broncher , même si ça lui avait fait mal . Je continuais de frapper . Encore . Encore . Je m'arrêtai brusquement . Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Je ne pouvais pas ... Ce n'était pas possible , ce n'était pas moi ... Soudain , sans pouvoir me contrôler le moins du monde , mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi , et , enfouissant mon visage dans mes mains , je me mis à pleurer , assise dans la boue , le pluie de plus en plus violente qui s'abattait sur moi . Matt ne bougeait pas . Il se contentait de rester là . Il s'agenouilla pour être à ma hauteur , et toujours sans dire un mot , il posa une main sur mon épaule . Ce geste me fit reprendre un peu mes esprits . Je cessai un peu de pleurer et relevai la tête . Il m'adressa un sourire triste . Mais je fus bien incapable d'y répondre . Je me sentais complètement vidée .  
  
-Allez , viens , murmura mon ami en m'aidant à me relever et en m'entraînant .  
  
Une fois à l'intèrieur , je remarquai que le liquide noir avait durci , et qu'en le grattant un peu , cette croûte partait . Il ne restait plus qu'une vilaine plaie à l'endroit où Deathmon avait enfoncé ses griffes . Je laissai Piper me faire un bandage , puis partait dans la salle de bain changer d'habits . Mais j'avais toujours froid . Max me servit une boisson chaude , mais je frissonais toujours . Je m'assis sur le canapé , fixant le liquide chaud dans la tasse .  
  
-Tu sais , c'est bien qu'on ait trouvé une solution pour ce truc noir , me dit Piper .  
  
-C'est trop tard pour moi de toute façon , murmurais-je d'une voix lugubre et à peine audible . Ca va me détruire de l'intèrieur , si tu n'as pas encore compris .  
  
J'avais encore été odieuse . Je levai les yeux vers mon amie . Une fraction de seconde , je cru qu'elle allait se jetter sur moi pour me corriger , mais je vis qu'elle me lançait un regard compatissant .  
  
-La soirée a été dure pour tout le monde . Reposes-toi . Max ? dit-elle en se tournant vers lui . On devrait peut-être passer ta plaie à l'eau froide .  
  
-Tu crois ? Je ne suis pas sur que ... Enfin si , ce serait peut-être mieux .  
  
Tout les deux partirent vers la salle de bain . Max n'était pas contaminé depuis aussi longtemps que moi , il y avait peut-être encore un espoir de le sauver . Je restai seule avec Matt et les digimons dans le salon . Je ne disais rien , eux non plus . Un silence géné régnait . Perdillamon le rompit en disant d'une toute petite voix :  
  
-Heu , peut-être qu'on devrait aller préparer quelque chose à manger ...  
  
-Quoaaaa ???? s'exclama Nékomon . On croirait entendre Gabumon parler . Tu ne penses qu'à ton estomac !  
  
-Hé , pourquoi tu dis ça ? répondit Gabumon .  
  
Ils commencèrent à se chamailler . Mitélimon intervint:  
  
-Calmez-vous ! Moi je suis d'accord avec Perdillamon , allons dans la cuisine .  
  
-Mais ... commença Néko .  
  
-Viens , insista Perdillamon en la poussant vers la porte de la cuisine .  
  
Le silence retomba dès qu'ils eurent fermé la porte derrière eux . Moi je fixai toujours ma tasse , à laquelle je n'avais d'ailleurs pas touché , et Matt était tourné vers la fenêtre , les yeux dans le vague . On n'entendait que le tic-tac de la pendule . Très énervant comme bruit .  
  
-Yam ? demandais-je finalement . Pourquoi tu t'es pas défendu tout à l'heure ?  
  
-Parce que ... parce que ça n'aurait servi à rien . Tu n'étais plus toi- même .  
  
-J'avais conscience de ce que je faisais .  
  
C'était vrai . Et pourtant , je n'avais aucune envie de m'excuser . Il continua :  
  
-Peut-être . Ou peut-être avais-tu seulement l'impression d'en avoir conscience (Il marqua une pause) . Est-ce ça fait mal ?  
  
-De quoi ? D'être bléssée par un monstre ? De dire des méchancetés à ses amis ? Ou de leur taper dessus ? répondit-je d'un ton sarcastique .  
  
-Je comprends , tu sais .  
  
-NON ! Non tu ne comprends pas . Tu ne peux pas comprendre pour la simple et bonne raison que ça ne t'es jamais arrivé . Et tu ne sais pas non plus ce que c'est que de ne pas être aimé par la seule personne avec qui tu es , qui te reproches sans arrêt un crime que tu n'as pas commi , d'être traité comme un simple objet emcombrant . Et quand enfin , un jour , tu te dis "J'ai enfin trouvé ma place, j'ai une vraie famille à présent , je n'aurais plus jamais d'ennuis" , un monstre sorti d'une autre dimension vient tout foutre en l'air et te pourrir la vie . Surmonter une épreuve , je parit que tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est ! Tu ...  
  
Je m'arrêtai brusquement . Pourquoi je racontais tout ça ? Je ne vois pas ce que ma vie venait faire la-dedans ? Matt me jetta un regard douloureux :  
  
-Tu te trompes . Je ....  
  
-Tu quoi ? Tu ne sais rien ! Rien du tout !  
  
-Ca suffit ! répondit-il avec fureur . Tu n'essaie même pas de lutter !  
  
-Parce que j'en ai marre ! J'ai du lutter toute ma vie , et là encore ! Au moins si je meurt je n'aurais plus d'ennuis !  
  
Il me jetta un regard empli de colère , parut sur le point de dire quelque chose , puis se ravisa . Il partit sur la terrasse . Je me rassayait sur le canapé . J'entendis quelques notes de musiqe . "Mais oui , vas-y c'est ça ... Joue de ton harmonica et tout ira mieux , c'est sur !! Quelle solution !" Je m'allongeai sur le canapé , et me recroquevillait en boule , le regard dans le vide . Max et Piper revinrent dans le salon .  
  
-Ou est Matt ? demanda Piper .  
  
-J'en sais rien . Je veux pas le savoir .  
  
-Très bien , soupira-t-elle . De toute façon je crois savoir où il est .  
  
-Et les digimons ? questionna Max .  
  
-Dans la cuisine en train d'écouter à la porte .  
  
-Je vais les voir .  
  
Il s'éloigna . Piper resta un moment debout sans rien dire , puis s'éloigna à son tour chercher Matt .  
  
-Ca va être difficile , murmura-t-elle en partant .  
  
Piper :  
  
Vraiment difficile. Je savais Ash capable de se défendre mais il fallait tout de même trouver un moyen pour l'aider car elle ne tiendrai pas comme ça indéfiniment et Max n'ont plus dans peu de temps.  
  
J'étais arrivée à la terrasse et Matt était en train de jouer de l'harmonica l'air un peu dans le vide. Je lui posai une main sur l'épaule et la douce mélodie s'arrêta.  
  
-Piper. souffla-t-il sans même se retourner.  
  
Je passai devant et m'agenouillai près de lui en mettant mes avant bras sur ses genoux.  
  
-Ca va aller ? lui murmurai-je amicalement.  
  
-Je voudrais bien mais. Elle n'essaie même pas de lutter et. j'ai peur pour l'avenir. avoua-t-il en fermant les yeux.  
  
Je baissai la tête en continuant à parler :  
  
-Cette histoire a une fin. Et elle se finira bien, promis-je pour plus me rassurer qu'autre chose.  
  
Je levai à nouveau mon regard vers Matt.  
  
-Je sens que pour cette fois il nous faudra beaucoup plus de courage qu'avant, me souffla-t-il.  
  
-A condition de ne pas se laisser abattre, lui fis-je remarquer. Ecoute, si Ash et Max tiennent encore c'est grâce à notre solidarité et aux sentiments qu'on leur porte. Je vais te confier quelque chose.  
  
Mon ami me regarda enfin intrigué. Ses yeux d'habitude joyeux étaient voilés par une fine couche de tristesse qui leur faisaient perdre de leur éclat. Mais il était attentif.  
  
-Le courage est une qualité indispensable si on veut vaincre, commençai-je. C'est vrai. Mais Matt, ce qui leur faut pour qu'ils luttent c'est leur montrer ce que la vie vaut. Tous les sentiments heureux qui la peuplent. Tu sais.  
  
Je pris une grande inspiration et continuai :  
  
-Moi j'ai toujours était amoureuse de Max. Et je sais qu'au fond de toi tu ressens quelque chose pour Ashitaka. C'est de notre amour et de notre amitié qu'il faut leur donner. -Le courage est une chose. dit Matt. Et les sentiments des êtres humains une autre.  
  
-Il nous faudra associer ces deux choses et on y arrivera ! m'exclamai-je. Nous devons montrer que la vie vaut encore la peine d'être vécue et Max et Ashitaka réussiront à lutter encore plus longtemps !  
  
-Tu as raison. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'aimais Ash !  
  
-Je le sais bien. Mais seul ton c?ur sait la vérité.  
  
Ma phrase resta en suspens puis je me levai et rejoignis les autres, Matt derrière moi. Dès que nous rentrâmes à nouveau dans le salon, Ash jeta un regard plein de tristesse à Yamato :  
  
-Je suis désolée. souffla-t-elle.  
  
-Bon on ne va pas se laisser abattre ! m'éforçai-je de dire d'un ton enjoué. Qui a faim ?  
  
-Nnooouuuss!!! crièrent en ch?ur les digimons.  
  
-Bon je vais préparer à manger pour tout le monde. Attendez moi !  
  
-Attend.  
  
Je me tournai vers Max, il continua :  
  
-Je vais t'aider.  
  
Il me suivit jusqu'à dans la cuisine où nous commençâmes à préparer une salade en guise de dîner. Nous discutâmes en même temps.  
  
-Tu restes dormir ? me demanda Maxeru.  
  
-Je ne sais pas encore, répondis-je. Mais ai-je le choix ?  
  
-Oui, mais je préfèrerai que tu restes. J'y tiens. Et Ash et Matt aussi.  
  
-De toute façon on était parti pour ça non ?  
  
-Je crois oui. Mais je ne suis plus sûr de rien. Tout est en désordre dans ma tête et à chaque secondes j'essaye de penser à autre chose qu'aux Ténèbres. Je me raccroche à ce que sera notre vie quand tout sera finie et que Deathmon sera mort. C'est le seul moyen.  
  
-Tu penses tenir combien de temps ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas. On verra bien. Mais ce qui me fait encore plus lutter est que je rêve de t'embrasser.  
  
Un silence s'installa où je sentis ma température augmenter et ma tête tourner. C'était peut-être le moment tant attendu.  
  
-Mais je sais que je ne peux pas car tu serais atteinte par l'emprise de Deathmon, finit Max.  
  
-Mm.oui. bafouillai-je hyper génée en prenant le saladier et en sortant de la pièce pour me mettre à table. Matt avait placé le couvert.  
  
Le repas de déroula en silence avec juste comme bruit les digimons s'empiffrant goulûment. Quand vint l'heure de dormir je ne n'avais qu'une seule envie : de me retrouver seule avec Ashitaka mais le problème était que nos digimons voulaient rester ensemble et Max dût les enfermer dans un placard avec des coussins pour qu'ils puissent dormir sans nous déranger. Matt dormait avec Maxeru dans sa chambre pendant qu'Ash et moi allâmes dans la chambre d'amis. Je revêti et elle aussi un tee-shirt à notre ami. Décidement il ne devait pas lui en rester beaucoup ! Je me glissai ensuite dans les draps et elle en fis de même.  
  
-Piper. J'ai peur de t'attaquer pendant la nuit, murmura-t-elle inquiète.  
  
-Ca n'arrivera pas, la rassurai-je.  
  
Je fermai les yeux un petit moment en songeant que j'étais chez Max, dans son habitat avec ma meilleure amie à mes côtés. Rien ne pourrait m'arriver.  
  
-Piper. m'appela Ash. Tu ne trouves pas que ça fait du bien qu'on soit que toutes les deux ? Ca faisait longtemps.  
  
-Oui c'est vrai. Et je suis contente que tu sois là. lui avouai-je. Tu sais quoi.  
  
-Non. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
-Max m'a promis un baiser quand tout sera fini.  
  
-Ouah! Je suis trop contente pour toi! C'est génial! Tu peux pas savoir ce que ça me fait plaisir!!  
  
Une lueur de joie passa dans son regard et je sûs que parler de choses heureuses la faisait revivre du bon côté. Elle luttait beaucoup mieux.  
  
-Merci Piper. On dirait que rien de grave ne c'est passé et que tout est comme avant, remarqua Ashitaka.  
  
-Oui et je veux te faire une promesse. Quand tout sera fini, je te jure que j'irai habiter au lycée avec toi. Et pour ça, il faut qu'on s'en sorte vivante. Et on le sera ! assurai-je. Il y a tellement de choses qu'on a pas encore faites ensemble. Mais on les fera !  
  
Des larmes envahir mes yeux et je vis que c'était de même pour Ash. Je retirai mon scanner avec mon symbole de l'esprit à l'intérieur et le passai autour du cou de mon amie.  
  
-Il te protégera, déclarai-je, et si dans un moment ou un autre tu as du mal à lutter contre les Ténèbres, mon esprit sera ta force et t'aidera à combattre. C'est le seul moyen pour moi de faire quelque chose pour toi.  
  
La vue ma vue était carrément brouillée par les larmes et je sentis Ash me serrer contre elle.  
  
-Tu es la meilleure amie que j'ai jamais eu. Ashitaka Mitasuki. sanglotai- je. J'ai besoin de toi. Alors bats toi jusqu'au bout.  
  
-Je le ferai. Pour toi. Pour. pour.  
  
Elle luttait.  
  
. Pour le bien.  
  
Et c'est comme ça que la discussion prit fin. Ash éteignit la lampe de chevet et je sombrai dans un profond sommeil épuisée par cette journée.  
  
La nuit je me réveillai à cause d'un cri poussé par Max dans la chambre voisine. Ashitaka à côté de moi hurla aussi en bougeant de tout les côté dans le lit. Mais mon symbole autour de son cou brillait d'une grande force m'informant que le mal était présent.  
  
-Ash ! Ash ! l'appelai-je en vain.  
  
-Piper ! Il. Il nous appelle ! Je ne veux pas y aller empêche le ! S'il te plaît ! termina-t-elle dans un sanglot de douleur.  
  
Je me levai précipitament et accourus dans le couloir au même moment où Matt sortait. Je me jetai dans ses bras en pleurant :  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur arrive ! m'affolai-je.  
  
-Je ne sais pas ! Deathmon les appelle je crois !  
  
Il me releva le menton :  
  
-Ecoute on ne vas pas les perdre maintenant !  
  
Un cri strident provenant d'Ashitaka surgit.  
  
-Mais ça fait si mal. sanglotai-je en me serrant contre le torse à Matt. Les entendre comme ça souffrir. J'ai peur.  
  
-Il faut les empêcher de sortir et va aider Ash ! A deux nous y arriveront ! Moi je vais appeler les digimon !  
  
Je hochai la tête puis nous nous séparâmes chacun de notre côté. J'allai dans la chambre où mon amie se trouvait.  
  
-Piper ! me supplia-t-elle. J'ai mal !! Je ne veux pax partir ! Aide moi !  
  
Elle poussa à nouveau un cri. Et mon symbole qui continait à briller tentant de la protéger. Je savais qu'Ash ne partirait pas pour le moment car elle n'était pas encore assez atteinte par Deathmon et mon esprit l'en empêchait. Mais Max lui en était bien capable. Je courus aussi vite que je pûs et atteignis avec justesse mon ami qui essayait de s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Mais chose étrange, quand il avançait, de suite il reculait comme si le vrai Max reprenait le contrôle de lui même.  
  
-Piper.  
  
Ses yeux qu'il avait levés vers moi reflétaient de l'aide. Il était allongé au sol et il avait des difficultés à parler.  
  
-Aide moi. Pitié.  
  
Il tenta de se relever puis dans un grand changement il se remit debout et me flanqua un énorme coup de poing au visage au même moment où Matt arrivait avec nos digimons. Mon nez se mit à saigner et les gouttes de sang tombèrent sur le sol alors que j'étais tombée par terre. Perdillamon vint à moi pour me secourir avec Matt et Mitélimon. Seul Garurumon était digivolvé. Il s'occupa de Max, l'empêchant de sortir pendant que Kittymon courut dans l'autre chambre voir Ash qui continuait de temps en temps à pousser des cris horribles. Je me redressai en suppliant :  
  
-Il faut que j'aille voir Ashitaka !  
  
-Non, elle va bien, fit Matt en me secourant. Tu es blessé !  
  
-Ca n'est rien, assurai-je en m'essuyant du revers de mon bras le sang qui coulait. Ca va s'arrêter.  
  
Je me levai tout à fait et me dégageai de Yamato qui me tenait le bras. Je fis digivolver Perdillamon :  
  
-Perdillamon, digivolve toi en. Perlémon !  
  
-Viens ! lui ordonnai-je.  
  
On se précipita dans la pièce voisine où Kittymon s'affolai sur Ash.  
  
-Je ne peux pas me digivolver !! Ashitaka ! Aide moi à me digivolver ! Ash !  
  
Mais celle ci ne l'écoutait pas car elle était bien trop préoccuper à lutter. Mon symbole l'aidait beaucoup et j'espère que Deathmon serait vite découragé.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? me demanda Perlémon.  
  
-La seule chose à accomplir, c'est de les empêcher de partir et Deathmon abandonnera pour cette nuit. Il y aura des moments comme ça où il cherchera à les appeler et c'est là où ça sera le plus dur. Le seul avantage est que ça doit l'affaiblir.  
  
Soudain les cris d'Ashitaka et Max cessèrent. Je n'entendais que la respiration saccadée de mon amie. Mon scanner cessa de briller autour de son cou. Soulagée, je me jetai dans ses bras à la suite de Kittymon.  
  
-Ash ! Tu vas mieux ? s'inquiéta Kit.  
  
-Je. je crois.  
  
-Je suis si contente ! Ca a dû être dur pour toi ! m'exclamai-je.  
  
-J'espère ne plus jamais revivre ça. Mais je sais que d'autre occasion vont arriver de refaire ce cauchemar. s'appitoya la survivante.  
  
-On essaiera que ça ne se reproduise plus. Deathmon de toute façon doit maintenant reprendre des forces. Attend ne bouge pas, je vais voir Max.  
  
Je me levai et accourus auprès de ce dernier, Matt, Garurumon et Mitélimon. N'oubliant pas toutes les règles que je devais éviter de le toucher (même si j'avais fait ça avec Ash), j'évitai d'aller le serrer contre moi, même si j'en mourais d'envie.  
  
-Ca va Max ?  
  
-Ca pourrait aller mieux mais je survivrai. me dit-il en se forçant à sourire.  
  
Soudain il fronça les sourcils :  
  
-C'est moi qui t'es fait ça ? me demanda-t-il en désignant le sang que j'avais sur le bras et sur le visage.  
  
-Oui mais c'est pas grave. Ce qui compte c'est que tu sois là ! assurai-je.  
  
-Non ! Je t'ai frapper ! Je t'ai fais du mal ! Tu aurais dû te défendre.  
  
-Non je préfère mourir que de devoir te faire encore plus souffrir alors que tu as déjà assez mal.  
  
Personne ne dit rien et Matt brisa le silence :  
  
-Il est plus d'1 h du matin ! Mais je sens que je ne vais plus réussir à dormir !  
  
A ce moment là, Perlémon escorté de Ash mal en point et de Kittymon arriva.  
  
-Ashitaka. commença Matt mais la fin de sa phrase se termina dans un déglutissement ressemblant à un sanglot.  
  
Elle leva à lui ses yeux fatigués par la douleur et la lutte qu'elle avait dû faire. La crise était enfin passée.  
  
Ash :  
  
Wahou ... Pfiou ... Deathmon est vraiment fort . Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de lui . Mais grâce au symbole de l'Esprit , j'ai pu résister . J'ai puisé ma force dans l'amitié . Oui . J'ai compris . Je ne me laisserai plus avoir . J'ai mes amis . J'ai Kittymon . J'ai tout ça . Mais ... j'ai mal . Non ! Je vais résister . Je sais que je peux le faire !  
  
J'entendis quelqu'un pononcer mon nom avec difficulté . Je relevais la tête . Yam . Est-ce qu'il m'en voulait encore ? Cette pensée me flanqua la nausée . Je pris de grandes inspirations d'air et je m'efforçai de retrouver mon calme . Mais je n'arrivai pas à parler . Pas encore .  
  
-Ash ... murmura Matt . Est-ce que ... ?  
  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase , mais j'avais compris . Je faisais quelques pas vers lui , et passai doucement mes bras autour de ses épaules . Il eut un très léger mouvement de recul .  
  
-Non ... c'est bon ... c'est moi , murmurais-je en enfouissant ma tête dans son cou et en fermant les yeux .  
  
Il referma ses bras autour de moi . Je me sentais tellement en sécurité ... Je sentis ses larmes couler dans mon cou . Je me blotissais un peu plus fort contre lui . Je sentis Kittymon s'appuyait très fort contre mes jambes , en ronronnant . C'est bizarre mais j'avais l'impression que mon esprit était en permanence relié au sien . Peut-être qu'elle ressentait ce que je ressentais ? En tout cas j'en avais vraiment l'impression . Je me dégageait doucement de l'étreinte de Yamato pour mon pencher vers mon digimon adorée et la saisir dans mes bras . Elle ronronna de plus belle et me lança des petits coups de langue sur le visage .  
  
J'enfouis ma tête dans sa fourrure si douce . Elle se serra encore plus fort contre moi .  
  
-Pardonne-moi ... la prochaine fois , tu te digivolveras .  
  
-Oh , c'est pas le plus important. Je suis si contente que tu n'es rien !  
  
-Merci , ma Kit chérie .  
  
Je relevai la tête . Cette fois , je vis Piper . Elle souriait .  
  
-Vous êtes mignonnes , toutes les deux .  
  
Perdillamon vint se blottir dans ses bras .  
  
-Et moi ? demanda-t-elle avec un air appitoyée .  
  
-Toi je t'adores , répondit mon amie en serrant son digimon contre elle .  
  
Je me dirigeai vers Piper .  
  
-Tiens , reprends ton symbole . Merci , dis-je en lui tendant le pendentif .  
  
-Non , garde le .  
  
Elle posa sa main sur la mienne et me la referma .  
  
-Mais comment Perdillamon va pouvoir se digivolver ?  
  
-N'oublies pas mes pouvoirs . Je n'ai pas besoin de scanner . Mon Esprit peux accompagner mon digimon sans ce symbole .  
  
Je restais un moment hébétée . Mais oui , c'est ça ? Comment n'y avait-on pas pensé plus tôt ?  
  
-Piper , tes pouvoirs ! C'est peut-être ça qui peut nous sauver !!  
  
J'avais recouvré mes forces . Je tremblais presque sous l'effet de l'excitation . Je continuai , en tentant de me calmer :  
  
-Oui , oui ! Est-ce que tu pourrais être capable de concentrer tes visions sur une seule chose ?  
  
-Je suppose que oui , même si c'est dur .  
  
-Alors , concentre les sur Deathmon . On pourra peut-être prévoir ce qu'il fera et ...  
  
Je pris tout à coup conscience de ce que je disais .  
  
-Non , murmurais-je . Ce serais bien trop dangereux pour toi . Excuse-moi . On va trouver autre chose .  
  
-Non Ash , répondit Piper . Ton idée est très bonne . Deathmon ne pourra pas me localiser durant mes visions . Et même si c'est dangeureux , je peux courir ce risque , surtout pour toi ,et pour Max aussi . Si ça peut sauver tout le monde ... Il va me falloir beaucoup de force mentale , mais je peux y arriver .  
  
-J'en suis sur , repondit Max en lui prenant la main . Et nous te soutiendrons .  
  
-Merci . Autant commencer tout de suite . Plus personne ne peux dormir , j'imagine .  
  
Humains et digimon , nous secouons tous la tête . Nous allons tous nous habiller chacun de notre côté . Je me retrouve avec Piper dans notre chambre . Nous nous habillons en silence . Mes vêtements sont tachés de sang .  
  
-Tu devrais mettre ça , dis Piper en me tendant une tenue à elle . Je sais , ça va pas trop de plaire , mais ça vaudra toujours mieux que ça . Tes vétements sont sales , et ils empestent le sang séché . Heureusement que j'avais pris une tenue de rechange !  
  
Je souris . Et une fois de plus , je me dis que j'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir une amie aussi formidable . J'enfile la marinière bleu et blanche qu'elle me tend par dessus une jupe bleu ciel s'arrétant au dessus des genoux . Pour une fois , je supporterai une jupe . On a d'autres problèmes plus importants ! J'enfile mes baskets , et j'attache mon katana dans mon dos . J'attends que Piper finisse d'enfiler ses chaussures . Elle lève la tête vers le miroir en face de nous . Son visage devient livide , tout à coup ... Oh non , pas encore .  
  
-Ash ... souffle-t-elle . Il est ..là ...  
  
Je réagis au quart de tour . Je dégaine mon katana . Tant pis pour le miroir . Poussant un cri , j'attaque :  
  
-Zankasen !  
  
Le miroir se brise en mille morceaux . Piper se détend . Il est parti .  
  
-Ouf , merci Ash .  
  
-De rien , sauf que la mère de Max va pas être contente ! Deux miroirs cassés , ça fait beaucoup !  
  
-Oui , mais ...  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Tu vas avoir sept ans de malheur !  
  
On rit . C'est la première fois qu'on se détend en plusieurs jours . Ca fais du bien de rire , de retrouver notre complicité , même si cette phrase c'est pas vraiment drôle ! En deux éclats de rire , je hoquette :  
  
-Aucun risque , c'était ... du verre ... blanc !  
  
On rit de plus belle . Je crois qu'on dirait des choses de plus en plus stupide , on rirait encore comme des folles .  
  
La porte s'ouvre en grand .  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'exlament Maxeru et Yamato en même temps .  
  
Devant leur air hébété , nos rires redoublent . Ils n'y comprennent vraiment plus rien ! Finalement , l'hystérie étant contagieuse , les garçons éclatent aussi de rire , suivis des digimons .  
  
Finalement , on a réussi à se calmer . On est installés en rond assis par terre dans le salon .  
  
-Ash , tu devrais refaire ton pansement , observe Matt .  
  
-Bonne idée . Vas-y .  
  
-Moa ?  
  
-Non , je parle à la chaise derrière moi . Bien sur , toi ! dis-je en lui tendant un bandage .  
  
Pourquoi est-il aussi géné ?  
  
Il rougit en défaisant le vieux pansement , puis il me refait le bandage avec le linge propre .  
  
-Merci !  
  
-De rien .. Au fait , , heu .. ça te va très bien , cette jupe ... finit-il en rougissant un peu .  
  
D'abord étonnée , c'est à mon tour de rougir ensuite ! Max rigole :  
  
-J'imgine que tu vas t'habiller de manière plus féminine , maintenant ?  
  
-Mais oui , c'est ça , dans tes rêves ! répondis-je du tac au tac en retrouvant mes esprits . Bon , assez parler . Agissons .  
  
Piper ferme les yeux . Chacun de nous fais silence . Je croise les doigts très fort . Il faut que ça marche !  
  
-Non ... mumure mon amie en clignant des yeux . Tout est trop troublé . Je ne maîtrise pas assez mon esprit encore pour que tout soit limpide .  
  
Une expression de désillusions se peint sur les visages des garçons et des digimons . Moi , je réfléchis :  
  
-Trop trouble , hein ? Alors c'est à moi de rendre ça pur et limpide . Tiens , dis-je en tendant mon scanner à mon amie . La Pureté va venir dans ton Esprit . Nous ne ferons plus qu'une , je vais t'aider comme toi tu m'as aidé . L'Esprit renforce la Pureté , et la Pureté va clarifier ton Esprit . L'unité est notre force . Recommence et concentre toi sur mon symbole .  
  
Elle s'éxecute . Je lui saisis la main . Je l'aide du mieux que je peux . Concentres-toi sur ton coeur , m'as dit ma mère . Il faut maintenant que je me concentre sur mon esprit . Je sens Piper se détendre un peu . Ca marche ! Mais sa main se crispe à nouveau . Finalement , je ne tiens plus . Je me relache complètement . C'est fatiguant . Piper entrouvre les yeux . Un peu de peur se lit sur son visage , mais de la détermination aussi .  
  
-J'ai vu . J'ai réussi . Mais dépéchons nous . Deathmon va attaquer . Mais pas nous , cette fois . Il vise Yolei , Joe et Ken . Il faut se dépécher !  
  
Nous nous précipitons tous dehors . Les digimons se digivolvent . Je monte sur le dos de Toramon , mais je ne peux pas empécher un frisson d'effroi me parcourir l'échine . Non ... pas Ken !  
  
Piper :  
  
J'étais sur le dos à Motalamon car Perlémon ne pouvait pas trop me porter parce que c'était pas pratique. Je me tenais à la taille de Max un peu génée tout de même. Nous avions décidé d'aller chez Joe car c'est là que Ken et Yolei se trouvaient.  
  
Quand nous arrivâmes, il était pas loin des 3h du matin. Ca allait faire un peu de bruit mais qu'importe si ce que j'avais vu dans les intentions de Deathmon allaient se réaliser. Il fallait l'empêcher coûte que coûte.  
  
A peine Ash avait-elle mis un pied à terre qu'elle se rua devant la porte de chez Joe. Ce ne fut même pas la peine de frapper car soudain des cris nous parvinrent. On enfonca presque la porte et débouchâmes à l'intérieur. un rire sadique se fit entendre.  
  
-Oh non. gémit Ashitaka. Je crois qu'on arrive trop tard.  
  
On courut le plus vite possible er arrivâmes dans les chambres où dormaient nos amis. Une vision d'horreur s'offrit à nous. Deathmon était là. Enfin. c'était bizarre car Déreck était présent debout mais Deathmon se trouvait dans tous les reflets qu'ils existaient dans la pièce. Il était en train de fixer Ken des yeux et Déreck le maintenait.  
  
-Nooonn !! hurla Ash.  
  
Mais à peine a-t-elle atteint Déreck qu'elle s'écroula au sol en même temps que Max parcourue de violentes douleurs. Wormon criait en essayant d'ôter les mains qui emprisonnaient son partenaire. Malheureusement il était incapable de se digivolver et sa petite taille ne lui permettait pas. Les parents à Joe étaient assomés dans la pièce d'à côté et leur fils était attaché par des liens invisibles. Son digimon n'était pas présent et Yolei et Hawkmon n'ont plus. C'était plutôt inquiétant. De plus que je croyais que Deathmon allait s'affaiblir après la lutte de cette nuit mais à priori non. D'où prenait-il sa force ?  
  
Motalamon se jeta sur Déreck accompagné de Garurumon pendant que Nékomon essayait en vain de faire disparaître le reflet de Deathmon avec Perlémon. Je m'accroupis auprès de Max qui criait de douleur pendant que Matt s'occupait de Ash. Cette dernière qui était protégée par mon symbole et le sien se releva avec difficulté en assurant qu'elle se sentait bien. Le contraire de Max à l'évidence. Il était en sueur et se rongeait de douleur par terre. Il était dans un état pitoyable. Je murmurai son nom en posant tendrement une main sur sa joue.  
  
-Accroche toi. Ne nous laisse pas.  
  
Je me demandai alors si le fait que Déreck et Deathmon étaient là au même endroit au même moment ne le rendait pas plus fort. Je me précipitai vers Déreck et le frappai suivie de Ash qui le cogna aussi pour aider Ken. Ca ne lui fit aucun effet.  
  
-Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi ! ricana les reflets et Déreck en même temps. Je veux anéantir le digimonde et ce monde. J'ai déjà commencé à créer mon armée mais il ne me manque plus que vous digisauveurs ! Je suis trop bien parti pour que vous puissiez m'arrêter.  
  
Pendant qu'il faisait son blabla, je courus aider Joe pour tenter de le délivrer. Mais que faire quand on ne voit pas les liens ? Ce fut en vain. Je lui jetai un regard pour lui faire comprendre que je ne pouvais rien. Il ne parlait pas, étouffé par un baillon qu'on ne voyait pas. Mais il avait compris.  
  
-Et toi !  
  
Je fut tiré par derrière par je ne sais quoi. Quand j'atteignis Déreck il me frappa au visage.  
  
-C'est une de mes victimes alors ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça !  
  
Alors, Max eu une réaction que personne ne pû prévoir : il se jeta dans un cri sur Déreck. Celui ci déséquilibré trébucha et se retrouva sur le sol. Le symbole à mon ami brilla d'une lumière forte et quelque chose arriva :  
  
-Motalamon, digivolve toi en. Matolibimon !  
  
La panthère que son digimon était devenue possédait deux grandes ailes et une magnifique armure en or. J'en avait les larmes aux yeux car il venait de prouver qu'il tenait à moi et à tous les autres malgrès son état.  
  
-Tornade cyclone !!!!  
  
Dans un cri, Déreck s'enfuya laissant seulement sa vrai apparence dans les reflets.  
  
-Vous avait peut-être gagné encore cette fois là. Mais je vous attends dans le digimonde et vous verrez enfin ce qu'est une vraie armée ! déclara Deathmon. Et j'ai pû obtenir ce que je voulais.  
  
D'un geste de la main, il fit apparaître avec lui les images de Hawkmon, Yolei et Gomamon.  
  
-Je vous tiens tous dans mon jeu. dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Mais je ne part pas sans celui là. Mes liens invisibles ont déjà absorbés une partie de son énergie.  
  
Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Joe et son regard nnous supplia de nous délivrer. Et puis il disparut, Deathmon avec.  
  
Je ne comprenait toujours pas où avait-il pû se procurer soudain toute cette force. Ignorant mes questions je me précipitai vers Max. La peur qu'il m'avait faites tout à l'heure m'avait fait comprendre que je ne pouvais attendre que tout soit finis pour enfin avoir le temps de tout lui avouer. La vie est trop courte. Je me jetai dans ses bras en pleurant et en lui embrassant le cou. Il me serra contre son torse ce qui fit battre mon c?ur à toute allure. Je m'écartai légèrement de et commençai à me pencher vers lui avec un grand courage. Mais il plaça sa main devant ma bouche :  
  
-Non, murmura-t-il, tu sais bien que. que si tu m'embrasses, tu seras possédée par Deathmon.  
  
-Je le sais, lui chuchotai-je, mais je n'est pas envie d'attendre jusqu'à là. Je suis prête à prendre tous les risques s'il le faut. Quitte à être sous l'emprise à Deathmon, ça n'est pas lui qui va m'empêcher de te montrer mes sentiments.  
  
Il me regarda de ses beaux yeux et là on s'embrassa. J'étais aux anges ! Pouvoir enfin sentir ses lèvres, sa langue, sa douceur !! Rien ne pouvait m'empêcher d'être heureuse. Il avait sa main dans mes cheveux et même si nous étions dans une position inconfortable, j'étais très bien ! Je ne me lassait pas de sentir ses lèvres. J'en tremblais presque tellement j'étais contente ! D'une main, je caressai sa nuque pendant que lui me témoignait ses sentiments dans ses gestes. Alors que nous constatâmes qu'on attendait ce moment depuis fort longtemps, on se serra l'un contre l'autre et ses bras se refermèrent autour de moi. Là j'étais en train de penser à tous les bons moments passés ensemble où nous n'avions pas eu le courage de faire le premier pas. Je n'avais aucune envie de quitter ses lèvres et sa douceur mais un raclement géné de gorges de Matt nous fis terminer. Et je sûs que maintenant j'étais moi aussi sous l'emprise de Deathmon.  
  
Je me séparai avec regret de Max en essuyant discrètement ma bouche car j'avais un peu de sa salive autour de mes lèvres. Je tremblais encore et n'en revenais toujours pas de ce que je venai de faire.  
  
Ash :  
  
Dès que Deathmon disparut , je me précipitai vers Ken et le saisit par les bras :  
  
-Non mais ça va pas la tête ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Ne me refait jamais une peur pareille !!! Tu te rends compte que tu ...  
  
-Ash , dit-il calmement .  
  
Mais je ne l'écoutai pas , je continuai :  
  
-...aurais pu te faire tuer , et si ....  
  
-Ash .  
  
-...on était pas arrivé à temps , tu ....  
  
-ASH !!!  
  
Surprise , je me tus . Il me fixa dans les yeux :  
  
-Je vais bien , alors pourquoi tu t'affoles ? Calmes-toi , bon sang !  
  
-Désolée ... mais tu m'as fichu une de ces frousses !!  
  
-J'imagine . Mais j'y pouvais rien . Alors , maintenant , calme toi !  
  
J'hochai la tête en silence . Bon , on récapitule : Max et moi contaminés par Deathmon , Yolei , Gomamon , Joe et Hawkmon capturés par Deathmon , Deathmon qui disparait avec eux ... Non , franchement , tout va bien ! Heureusement qu'on me le dit , parce que sinon je m'inquièterais !! Quel cauchemar ... Je me tournai alors vers Piper et les autres pour les rejoindre , mais je m'arrétait net . Piper et Max étaient en train de s'embrasser . Cela me coupa le souffle . Est-ce que Piper était seulement consciente des conséquences qu'allait avoir son acte ? Je sais que j'aurai du courir et les séparer , avant qu'il ne soit trop tard , mais j'étais incapable de bouger . Il ne manquait plus que ça !! Matt finit par emettre un raclement de gorge géné , histoire de les faire réagir . Les deux amoureux se séparèrent doucement .  
  
-Il faudrait peut-être y aller , non ? suggéra Yamato . Avant que ce ne soit réellement trop tard .  
  
-Allez où ? demanda Max .  
  
-Dans le Digimonde . Deathmon est forcément retourné là-bas pour prendre des forces .  
  
-Oui .  
  
Yamato se tourna vers moi et je compris ce que je devais faire . Je sortis l'ordinateur portable de mon sac à dos et ouvrit le Digipassage , mais je ne pu réprimer un frisson en voyant le regard noir que Max lançait à Matt . Il lui en voulait , c'était clair . Un problème de plus ...  
  
Quelques instants plus tard nous étions dans le Digimonde . Tout paraissait normal et pourtant je sentais peser une lourde atmosphère . Entre nous d'abord , puis autour de nous . Sans savoir vraiment où nous devions aller , nous nous mîmes en route . Personne ne parlait . Ken fixait son Digivice pour essayer de voir si il ne trouvait pas un signal provenant du monstre ou de nos amis .  
  
Finalement , n'y tenant plus , je rejoignis Piper à la fin de groupe , et lui fit signe de ralentir , ce qui mit une distance suffisante entre nous et les autres pourqu'ils ne nous entendent pas .  
  
-Piper , qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?  
  
-Oui , repondit-elle avec une pointe d'enervement dans la voix . Je n'avais plus envie d'attendre .  
  
-Non mais ça va pas ? Tu ne pouvais vraiment pas te retenir ? Je sais bien que tu aimes Max et que c'est réciproque , mais de là à mettre ta vie et la survie du groupe en danger , y a des limites !!!  
  
-Oh ça va , lache moi un peu ! Tu crois vraiment avoir toujours raison ? Qui te dit que j'ai vraiment été atteinte ? dit-elle , l'air furieux .  
  
-Tu le sais aussi bien que moi , repondis-je en lui lançant un regard bléssé .  
  
-Je m'en fous !!!!!! Tais-toi !  
  
-Le poison a commencé à agir , dis-je d'une voix sombre . Tu n'es plus Piper .  
  
-La ferme ! hurla-t-elle en m'envoyant son poing en pleine figure .  
  
J'accusai le coup . Du sang se mit a couler au coin de ma bouche . Je l'essuyai d'une geste rageur . Son comportement avait eveillé en moins une noire colère . Je mourrais d'envie de lui répondre par la force également . Et je sentais une voix me souffler : "vas-y . Tu as raison . Frappe-la . Frappe-la jusqu'à la mort !!"  
  
-NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
C'en était trop pour moi . Je m'enfuis en courant . J'entendis les garçons m'appeler , mais je ne me retournai pas . Trop , c'était trop . J'ignore combien de temps je courus comme ça . A vrai dire , jusqu'à ce que mon souffle se tarisse . Pour couronner le tout , il se mit à pleuvoir . Je vis un arbre dont le tronc était creux et me réfugier dessus . Mes genous lachèrent alors . Ramenant mes jambes contre ma poitrine , j'étais agitée de violents tremblements . Le douleur du coup que m'avait assené Piper revient sur ma joue , et le gout du sang dans ma bouche me le rapella encore plus . La douleur mentale avait été plus violente que la douleur physique .  
  
Serrant mes jambes plus fort , je tentais de calmer les spasmes qui m'agitaient mais ceux-i ne firent que redoubler mon intensité .  
  
-Ash ! Ou es-tu ? Je t'en supplie , réponds-moi ! dis une petite voix a l'extèrieur .  
  
C'est Kittymon . Apparement personne ne la suivait .  
  
-Ici , répondis-je d'une voix rauque .  
  
Je ne pouvais pas la laisser sous la pluie . Je vis aparaitre sa petite tete grise . En un instant elle se blottit contre moi .  
  
-Ash , ash !! Allez , c'est qu'un mauvais moment !! Tu sais bien que Piper n'était pas dans son étant normal !!Allez , calme toi !! Mais tu saignes !!!!!!  
  
-C'est rien ....  
  
-Arrêtes de trembler , tu me fais peur !  
  
Je ne put exécuter sa demande , mais ses derniers me firent au moins relever la tete et j'esquissais un pauvre sourire .  
  
Piper :  
  
Nous arrivâmes en haletant quelques minutes après Kittymon.  
  
-Je suis désolée... balbutiai-je. Je ne sais plus ce que je dis... Tu as raison... Plutôt que précipiter les choses avec Max, j'aurai du attendre que tout soit terminer! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, c'était... c'était sur un coup de tête !  
  
Max eut un air surpris et reculat de trois pas, mais qu'importe... Je voulais à tout prix me racheter aux yeux de Ash. Je la serrai contre moi, espérant qu'elle me pardonne. Il fallait que je lutte et je m'en voulais énormément d'avoir embrasser Max tout à l'heure.  
  
-J'ai été stupide je le reconnais, avouai-je. Mais je ne voulais pas l'embrasser, si j'avais sû que ce serai aussi dur de lutter je n'aurai rien fait. Et puis si ça peut te rassurer... ça ne se reproduira plus, les baisers c'est pas mon truc, je préfère pas renouveler l'expérience. Non c'est sûr... Je n'ai même pas ressenti quelque chose !  
  
Je ne savais plus ce que je disais mais je trouvais une cohérence à mes paroles pour je ne sais quelle raison, je n'aurai jamais dit ça en temps normal! Je me relevai un peu et regardai autour de moi... Max n'était plus là. Il courait un peu plus loin.  
  
-Je crois que tu es allée trop loin Piper, me fit remarquer Ken. Il part !  
  
Il part ? A cause de moi ?  
  
-Nooooon ! criai-je en le poursuivant. Max revient je t'en pries ! Je ne sais plus ce que je dit. Reviens.  
  
Je m'écroulai à terre épuisé par la course, les larmes me brouillèrent la vue et mon ami disparut de mon champ de vision. Matt arriva suivit de Ken :  
  
-Raah ! Il est trop loin pour que je le rattrape ! fit ce dernier.  
  
Matt était en train de porter Ash dans ses bras, elle était assez faible.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous arrive ? Pourquoi tout va si mal ? gémis-je. Max. Reviens.  
  
-Ecoutez moi, dit Yamato, toute cette histoire ne se passe pas vraiment bien, Maxeru est parti, toi, lui et Ash êtes sous le contrôle de Deathmon, ce n'est pas très sûr pour moi et Ken de rester seul avec vous. Je propose qu'on aille retrouver les autres. Ensemble, on arrivera à faire quelque chose.  
  
Soudain, mon esprit s'éclaira. Oui. Deathmon. Mon poul s'accéléra et j'eu une soudaine frayeur :  
  
-Non, attendez. Max en temps normal ne serai jamais parti.  
  
Matt sembla aussi comprendre et me compléta :  
  
-Tu crois qu'il est allé rejoindre Deathmon. Oui, tu as raison, jusqu'à présent Piper, il arrivait à lutter pour toi, mais tout à l'heure à cause de tes paroles il n'a pas pu tenir. Tu lui as brisé sa dernière volonté de se battre en lui disant que tu n'avais rien éprouvé quand tu l'avais embrassé et Deathmon s'est emparé de lui.  
  
Rien ne pouvait aller plus mal. Ash se mit à gémir :  
  
-Je n'en peux plus, je veux que tout redevienne comme avant. Matt. Serre moi, serre-moi, j'ai. j'ai peur !  
  
Kittymon se blottit contre Ashitaka, et Yamato qui la portait toujours, l'enlaça contre lui en lui murmurant des mots apaisants à l'oreille. Elle se laissa aller et sanglota. Oui, tout allait mal, Ash qui d'habitude était plutôt du genre téméraire avait perdu son sang-froid, Max était parti, Matt ne pouvait plus rien pour nous, des digisauveurs étaient retenus en captiviter par Deathmon. Comment cela allait-il évoluer ?  
  
Perdillamon voleta jusque dans mes bras et me dit :  
  
-Bientôt, oui bientôt tout sera terminer et alors, alors Max et toi vous allez enfin pouvoir vivre une votre belle histoire d'amour.  
  
Une lueur d'espoir brilla en moi et je me relevai :  
  
-Oui, bientôt tout sera terminer, Perdillamon digivolve toi !  
  
Mon digimon obéit et devint Perlémon. Je continuai devant l'air ébahi de mes amis :  
  
-Je pars retrouver Max, Yolei et les autres ! Je vais les sauver ! Qui vient avec moi ?  
  
-Je t'accompagne ! s'exclama Ken en faisant digivolver son digimon.  
  
Je me tournai vers Gabumon, Matt, Ash et Kittymon. Yamato hésita et regarda Ashitaka, celle ci hocha la tête en disant :  
  
-Il vaut mieux faire vite, sinon Piper et moi finiront pas être complètement possédées par Deathmon.  
  
Il digivolvèrent leur digimon à leur tour et Ken s'exclama soudain :  
  
-Je reçois un signal ! Je sais où ils se trouvent ! Ils sont à la Source Noire ! C'est là à mon avis que Deathmon doit retrouver ses forces aussi rapidement !  
  
Ca y'est, nous avions une piste et je sentais que les choses allaient enfin avancer. Peut-être était-ce enfin la fin de ce cauchemar ?  
  
Valà c'est fini ! Enfin, y'aura encore une suite mais on a pas tapé plus alors on vous laisse avec ça déjà ! N'hésitez pas à nous mettre des review !!!!! Toutes les critiques sont les bienvenus ! Ou alors envoyez nous des emails !!  
  
Piper ( willestrella@hotmail.com ) & Ash ( Eeveetrainer03@aol.com ) 


End file.
